Glass Decanters
by HuntingbirdCookies
Summary: Skye has lived a simple sheltered life in Li Shi however the arrival of SHIELD embassory Agent Grant Ward changes all that. (AU) Please Read & Review xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm really excited to write this, to help my Skyeward feels and because of all the angst that has been happening in the show. This will have action in later on, and I hope you like it half as much as I do.**

* * *

 **ONE :** **GOD OF CONFUSION.**

 _I stand on the soft pathed ground. My young, curious eyes looking at the sight before me, my mind already beginning to wonder full of thoughts. I'm only little and I barely know about the world. I can barely begin to comprehend the world however the sight I see gets my mind wondering._

 _My mom stands a couple of meters ahead of me. She's kneeling, a soft expression on her face and from here I can see the light scars that I like to trail my tiny fingers across in fascination._

 _I'm just a month shy of turning 4, but my mom always says my mind is years ahead in curiousity._

 _The kind-hearted woman's eyebrows are furrowed softly but that is not what spikes my curiosity. It's why she's kneeling. In front of her is a small blond haired boy. His eyes are glassy and his bottom lip is trembling. My mom kneels there, holding his small hands in her big ones. She gently strokes away the single falling teardrop of his face, looking at him with kind eyes._

 _I wonder who he is and why my mom is comforting him. I wonder why he is upset and where he came from. I want to go to him and hug him- like you are meant to when someone's upset._

 _"It's okay," My mom speaks to him. "It's okay." She repeats. Her voice is soft and full of love. The boy doesn't talk, just looks mournful and confused- as if he doesn't know what's going on or what's happened._

 _"It's going to be okay. You're safe, now." Mom reassures the boy, still continuing in a hushed tone. She's oblivious to everything else around her but this boy. Her expression is not apart from how it is when I have a nightmare and she's comforting me. Has this boy had a nightmare? And if so, where's his mother to comfort him? I'm not jealous, just curious._

 _"Nana," the boy meekly cries as he looks around, trying to find the person he seeks. His expression becomes more and more distressed as he tries to find her but comes up empty. My mom's face becomes heavy with sadness as he speaks._

 _"It's okay," she whispers. I can't hear her, but her mouth moves in that movement again. Another teardrop rolls down the boys face, as he sticks his thumb in his mouth, looking around and around._

 _I bite my lip softly as I take a small step towards my mother- towards him. It looks as if it doesn't involve me, but I can't help but be curious about him. Not only curious, but I seek to make him happy once more- and maybe help him find his nana._

 _I take another one, and another one, right until I stand a step away from my mother's shoulder. My mother now becomes aware of my pressence, as she turns her head to look at me. Instead of shooing me away, she greets me with a small smile._

 _I focus my eyes back onto the upset boy, who's now looking down at the floor in sorrow. I thrust out my arm, what holds onto my bunny. The boy looks up at me and I nod with my head, telling him he can hug her. The boy cautiously takes the bunny and hugs it to his chest._

 _"Daisy," my mom says with a quiet tone to not scare him. "This is Lincoln." She tells me. I smile softly at the boy, like my mom- after all, I got it from her. His blue eyes connect with my brown ones and in return he gives me a small, shy smile._

 _"Hello, Lincoln." I greet._

::

"Skye!"

I groan at the loud noise of voices interrupting the most beautiful thing known to mankind; sleep.

"Skye!" I must admit, the voice is indeed persistent, but so am I. I pull the soft quilts over my head and furrow deeper into my bed, totally and utterly cocconing myself.

"Come on, Skye, wake up!" The voice snaps, but in a playful way. I groan something unaudible but you should just take it as a miserable and annoyed no. Before I know what's happening, I feel myself being shaken as whoever wants me to crawl out of my heaven pushes me gently.

"Skye, I know you're awake." I groan again yet another protest. Anyone could understand my where I'm coming from. No one wants to get out of bed, especially when the quilts are as soft and comfortable as mine are. Having goose feathered pillows and soft cushioned quilts on top of a memory foam mattress is really not the things you want someone to lie on, if you want them to get up.

"Skye, if you don't get up, I'm going to have to kiss you." Despite me being hidden deep in the quilts far away from his lips, the threat is enough to make me sit up quickly, more awake than ever.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I say, throwing my hands in the air in mock surrender. Lincoln, from where he stands next to my bed, chuckles. I turn my eyes upon him.

"I knew that would get you up," he smirks at me and I can't help but smile back. And lob a pillow at his head, of course. Me and Lincoln will do a lot of things together, but kissing is not one of them. We've been friends since we were 4- no. Best friends. I can't imagine my life without my light brown haired friend in it however having romantic feelings towards him is mad.

"You're mean." I state, pouting at him. In reply, he simply rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on, you need to get up." He pulls at my arm, trying to get me out of bed much like he always has done since we were kids. I groan at him. I'm awake, but I'm still reluctant to get out and do stuff.

"And why's that?" I dart the question at him, raising an eyebrow. We go through this nearly every morning, our words almost scripted.

"Because you can't stay in bed all day, that's why. Plus, I can smell your mom's cooking. I think it's... pancakes?" Lincoln's grin is lopsided as he smiles at me as I shoot out of bed at the prospect of pancakes, nearly falling over in the process. Actually, falling.

"We'll eat, then I'm going to shower." I tell him as we walk out my bedroom, me still clad in my pajamas.

I smell my mother's cooking as soon as I leave the room, and it's enough to make my mouth water. My mom is the most amazing cook and baker in the whole world. (Yes, I've never been anywhere else, but you just have to taste her food and you'll be in love with it). My mom can turn the simplest of herbs and spices into a yummy, yummy dish. She's tried to teach me, and I've tried to learn but what turns into a tasteful masterpiece for her is a burnt pile of herbs for me.

"Morning, mom." I greet my mother as I walk into the kitchen, smiling at the woman. She smiles at me as she flips a pancake, and I have to make sure I don't drawl.

"Hello, Skye. Lincoln," my mother greets us back, her smile soft and her voice gentle. My mom is a kind-hearted yet formidable woman.

"Hey, Jiaying." Lincoln says to her, sitting down eagerly at the kitchen table. Jiaying basically raised Lincoln, too, after rescuing him when he was 4. She's like an aunt or a mother to him.

"Yum, pancakes. What's the special occasion?" I ask mom as she serves up the breakfast to us three as we all sit around the table. Because of where we live, our diet is very fish and herb & spices based, and treats like this are... well, treats.

"Nothing much. Just I might have some good news for you later- but no pressuring me." Mom looks pointedly at me, us both knowing how I can badger someone.

"Whatever the reason, these are just delicious." Lincoln compliments her. In response, my mother smiles fondly back at him. I, meanwhile, push all thoughts back on what news my mom may be giving me. I don't want it to be the focus of my day.

"Where's Gordon?" I ask. Before it had just barely got out of my mouth, I get a reply.

"Here." Gordon walks in, and steals a piece of my pancake. Even to this day, it facinates me how he can walk, sense everything around him even without his sight.

"I would be here earlier, but I had to drop someone off." He tells us, taking a seat as if he could see perfectly with 20/20 vision. Gordon is like the big brother I've never had. He had just gone through the transition when I was born. When he went through the mist, my mother was his transitioner. It's only natural I grew up around him, thinking him as a brother and him thinking me as a sister.

"Are you done?" Mom asks me as I finish the last bite. I nod, and she takes the plate away.

"I'm going to go shower, then me and Lincoln are heading out to practice." I inform mom, and she nods.

"Okay. Gordon, I need a word." Mom tells him and I can't help but think it's something to do with the news she mentioned earlier. I head towards the showers and Lincoln to his room.

We live in a house together, us four. We also share it with a couple of people like us. In this village, there are houses, but it's not a family per house like it is in the cities. These house room about 8 people, so 8 people share them. There us two bathrooms- one for the ladies, one for the males. People from the city who come here are amazed by this way of life, but to me it's all I've ever known. And even despite its downsides, I wouldn't change it for the world.

My father also used to live here, with us, but he moved back to the cities. However, I still see him. Gordon brings him here to see me every weekend, although sometimes it is every other weekend. This life was just not for him- him being someone who grew up in a city. I understand, and I don't mind being so far away from him. At first, it was worst because I was still only little. But I should be grateful I have all the people I have around me instead of no one, like some people in the cities. It's sad to think some people live without their parents there to guide them through life.

"Come on, Skye!" Lincoln calls as I walk out my bedroom. I quicken my pace to follow my best friend. I open up the main door, revealing our village.

We live in a village that's called Li Shi, or Afterlife as people tend to just call it. I've grew up here all my life. My mother was born in China, and my father in America. They met when my father went to China to volunteer, and that's really how my father fits in to all this. He isn't like me and my mother- what's one of the reasons he couldn't stay here. As nice Afterlife people are, they... how do I phrase this?... They prefer their own over people who are not like them. No matter if he fathered one of their own. My father's a nice guy, even if he's tempermental, and I love him. However, not everyone sees the loving man I do, but the 'normal' danger hazard he can be.

::

The view, overlooking at all the mountains and hills, is a speculatular site. Even though I'm biased, I really do think this is the most beautiful place on Earth- even beyond Earth. Our planet is capable of so much beauty. It's something people in the city take for granted. Fortunately for us, this raw Earth land ia avaliable for us, to use. To practice and mold our abilities so that we can use them expertly. It's pure land for us to use abd have no fear if hurting anyone. This really is the best place to be for after the mist.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Lincoln, standing up on the raw land and looking around. Even though I'm not even concentrating, I can hear the faint buzz of the vibrations of... well, everything.

"I don't know. Just, focus them on the rocks," Lincoln tells me. He leans down to pick up a rock. I mimic his movements, a faint smile dancing on my lips. Before I went through the mist, I didn't know what would become of me. I didn't know if I could live with my change. But now I've got it, I can't imagine living life without out.

Lincoln is concentrating on putting electrical charge into the rock. His eyes aren't closed, but they are focused on the rock as if nothing else exists. I know his summing up energy inside him. The electrical charge won't do much to the rock, but make it static and maybe levitate for a second but it's fun to watch- and do, apparently to Lincoln.

His change allows him to make anything have an electrical charge. Some people might say it's a wasteless ability to have- I say it's amazing.

"Come on, Skye. You're turn," Lincoln cheers me on, after he finishes having his fun. He rests the rock back on the dusty sand-coloured ground. I close my eyes. I inhale deeply before letting out a long breath. I make sure my stance is relaxed, shoulders back before concentrating on the vibrations. The mountain is the loudest thing here, but with practice and effort I have managed to die out that sound and focus only on the rock.

It's hard, even though I've had it for sometime. I've got the hang of it, but I'm still stratchy. Everything has a sound to it so it's hard to find one small rock.

"Skye! Woah," My eyes open at Lincoln's voice, and I see the rocks on the floor beside me vibrate and shake around my feet. I grin, my eyes meeting Lincoln's, what are full with awe.

"Guess I concentrated on the wrong rock?" I shrug, sheepishly. A grin spreads across on Lincoln's face.

"Guess so." The rocks stop shaking as I lose my concentration. That's a problem with my quake ability. I can concentrate on the right thing, but if my excitement is to high, I can get it mixed up- just like then. And unfortunately for me, I can lose my concentration really easy. I'm not one for 'managing my distractions', to say the least. Actually, I'm known for my short attention span so much, Lincoln has a nickname for me. What, under no circumstances, will I reveal. (It's SAS. It's not really bad- well, it is when he calls me 'Sassy', and not in the good way- it's how he says it. Lincoln, with all the years of knowing me, has gotten incredibly good at knowing how to tease me.

As I look over at the view, feeling like some kind of God- maybe of confusion as that's how I feel half the time, I remember it's Monday. Or rather, I remember what I do every Monday. I look at the time on Lincoln's watch, before turning around, to head back to the village.

"Where are you going?" Lincoln asks me, his tone sounding disappointed that we weren't practising a bit more. I look over my shoulder, at him, a smile upon my lips, dancing as I look at him.

"I'm going to see Raina." I tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the amazing response I have got already; I can't even believe this! So, thank you to anyone who commeted, followed, favorited and viewed! :D**

* * *

 **TWO EASY TO FORGET**

I look at the man standing before me. He's got a powerful stance, his hair is combed into place. He's dressed in black, like one of those soldiers on TV. He's whole stance portrays power- just like Christian.

Thomas is next to me, as well as Rosa. Christian's on the other side of the room. His eyebrows are narrowed; it's a look that drives terror into my bones. His eyes are entirely focused on the stranger, his arms folded across his chest, trying to show that he is the boss of us.

Thomas has wrapped his small hand around my wrist. Rosa is sitting on the floor, by me. Unlike Thomas, she hasn't tightly wrapped her hands around me, by she leans her back against me as she looks up to the man. She's holding her teddy squirrel close to her body. That is the only thing she's doing the same as Thomas. Thomas's other hand is tightly gripped around his elephant comforter, one of it's ears is in his mouth. There's a reason I dislike touching it.

None of us are really fearful of the man, despite the power radiating off him. Christian doesn't have fear- or rather he makes his fear become anger and power. He turns fear in to confidence, so he'll never be weak. On the other hand, Thomas and Rosa aren't fearful because their young minds can't comprehend what's happening, or where our parents are. To be honest, not even Christian knows what's happening, but he knows our parents are long gone.

I'm still young. I'm not 13, like Christian. I can't fully comprehend what's happening, just like Thomas and Rosa. I can understand a bit more than they can, but not by much. However, when I look upon this man, I don't feel fear, nor do I feel anything along them lines. All I feel is curiousity and- the more interesting one- I feel a sudden feeling of safety. It's a feeling I've never had before, but it's the only way I can describe.

The man walks towards us, before stopping when he's about two steps in front of us.

"Thomas and Rosa Ward?" He says. My brother and sister looks at him. My sister tilts her head to the side, as if she is trying to work out how he knows her name even without her telling him it.

"And you're Christian Ward junior." The man looks to the side, at my older brother who's still crossed his arms in defense.

"Yeah," My brother's voice is gruff as he snaps at the man, his tone resembling a bear's. The man is not unnerved by the tone of voice. And why would he? He's in his 20s, and Christian's only 13. I wonder why the man hasn't called my name and I get butterflies in my stomach- no. Not butterflies. Butterflies are girly, remember?

"Who are you?" Christian demands the question we have all been wondering. Who indeed is he, and the others he came with before they took my parents away. The man just simply laughs, dismissing my brother's question.

"Your name's Grant Ward, correct?" The man faces me, connecting his eyes with mine. I jutt my head in a nodding motion.

"Okay, here's the drill. Stand up, you're going to go with that man over there." He orders, his tone commanding but soft. I suspect it's soft so Thomas and Rosa does as he says without questioning it and commanding so me and Christian won't. It works- for the most part.

Thomas and Rosa get up with me, and they take a step towards the other man, who's also dressed in black, but I get the impression that he's less important than the man commanding us. Christian also rises and heads for him. It's begrudgingly, but he still does it while muttering darkly under his breath- most probably profanities.

"Why?" I shock everyone including myself as I speak up. My hands rest on my little siblings shoulders, pulling them tightly to me. I don't care much about Christian, but I do about my little brother and sister.

"Where are you taking us?" I question. I saw how they took my parents out of this house- I don't know if it's safe for us to go with them, or do as they say. It's most probably not safe asking, however something has just came over me. Christian is glaring at me, as if telling me to pipe the eff down. I don't care though. I don't know where we're going, but I get the feeling that I don't have to listen to Christian anymore.

I look at the man, wondering what he thinks of my disruptiveness, regret suddenly filling me as I realize I may of put my siblings in danger. To my surprise, he's looking at me with a slight smile.

"You injured, kid?" He asks me, slight concern filtered into his voice. He noticed that I winced when I got up, and pulled my siblings to me. I look down, not wanting to admit it.

"It's alright. We'll take care off that for you," His voice is louder this time. I look up, seeing him standing closer to us- to me. His eyes are harsh, but I can see softness within them.

"Anyone else injured?" No one speaks up- no one else is. He nods. "Okay. Don't worry, kid. We're going to take good care of you, and your siblings. Okay? You just need to trust me." I meet his eyes with mine, before nodding ever so slightly.

"Okay. Your siblings are going to go with Agent Davis, but you're going to go with me." He tells me. I'm reluctant to let Thomas and Rosa go, and he can tell that.

"It's alright. You can trust me." Something about his voice makes me let go off my siblings. They look up at me, and I nod. As they walk away, he kneels in front of me.

"Hey, Grant. I'm John Garrett," he introduces, holding out his hand for me to shake what I comply. "I'm going to make sure you're okay."

I spent most of my early life wishing for a way out, or that one day my parents will awake and realize what they have and what they are doing. Turns out what made my life do a 360 spin was the day HYDRA came.

::

The bullets fire, the sound loud and echos as the bullet flies through the air. They hit the glass, shattering it into a million pieces. Some shower me, hitting off my black clothing- not apart from the uniform I saw the personel first wear when I got started in this whole game.

A glass shard flings on to the skin of my hand, forming a small cut on it. Imediately blood bubbles up, identifying where exactly the glass hit me. The blood bursts up, but the small cut is least of my worries. What would be a significant kitchen injury is minor compared to the battle scars I wear on my skin.

I peer through the small gap of the wall that blocks me from them. One of my eye us closed, allowing me to see more clearer with my other as I look through my gun. I balance the tip at the base of the crack, making sure it's positioned just right.

My eyes lock on to the people who dared to shoot at us. I lick my lips, in anticipation. Everything was counting on me getting this right- everything resting on my shoulders.

When I first started, my hands were shaky; uneven. My breath was ragged and my heart pounded. But now my breath is balanced, my heart rate is stable and my hands are still. I narrow my eyes, aiming my gun on one of the guys. There are 3- that I can see, at least. If I get this right, I'll be able to shoot the one, with the element of surprise and shoot the other in the aftermath shock of my first bullet. The third one will be prolonged, but I'll get him soon. I always do.

I look to my left and nods, letting them know I had the shoot. With one deep breath, followed by a long exhale, I pull back the trigger and let the bullet fly. I don't hear the bullet fire go off, but the air comes slightly distorted, like in the movies but this is real life, and I see gunpowder go everywhere, leaving a trail. The person doesn't even know what hit him. He's standing with his back to me. He has barely anytime to turn as the bullet hits him straight in the back of the head.

His body falls limp to the floor.

With a swift movement, I move my gun so it's aimed at the 2nd person. He's staring at the body, with a shocked expression. They thought that they had us caught, pinned in. How wrong they was. They are obviously rookies, unexperienced. I pinpoint my gun, and takes the next shot.

This is what I was trained to do. And if I don't say myself, I do it efficiently. What I lack in social skills I more than make up in this stuff- not that I'm proud of it.

The third guy, meanwhile, has started to back up in to a run as his second friend falls down too, thanks to me. I look to my left, and nods. Kara smiles back at me, before hoisting herself up from her crouched position and swinging her body over the gap where the glass once was.

I, and my fellow HYDRA operatives, follow lead. Kara is leading, because she's quicker and more swifter with her running movements than we are. By the time we'll catch up with her, the man will be dead- or at least close to it.

The last guy- let's name him three- has lead us back into the warehouse. It's big, it's workers has long gone and it's got lots of places to hide. It's dusty and it's probably got over a hundred saftey hazards, but it's got the places to hide. What is good for both me and three. More for me.

"Ward!" Kara's voice rings out from behind me, and I duck just in time as the bullet zooms past and flies into one of the crumbling walls, creating an even bigger crack in it. However, as I turn my gun on the last one, cracks in walls are the last of my problems.

We stand in an old corridor, of course- HYDRA is filled with clichés, I've got my gun aimed at his head. Kara is standing a foot or so in front of me, her gun also poised on him. Kara's cry has attracted the attention of our fellow opperatives and they soon come running, cornering him.

"It's over." I speak, looking directly at him. "Now, the question is; am I going to shoot you dead or are you going to give us information?" I tilt my head to the side, my eyes never leaving his. I can see the other opperatives looking at me, sidewards, waiting for a command. We're all trained muscle, but here I'm top trained muscle.

"You're going to kill me no matter what." Three spits at me, hatred in his expression and loathing in his voice. I shrug.

"You're right." I don't bother hiding the fact. We've got the winning hand- there's no upper or lower hand; just winners and losers. And losing means dying, what I am not planning on doing.

"So. What's it going to be? Are you going to help the better cause, or die worthless?" I put the question to him, choosing my words carefully, wanting to get the most out of the rugrat. We've already messed with his mind, now we have to see if it was effective.

"HYDRA is scum. I'll never-" Three doesn't get the chance to finish his swearing to never betray the people he works for, SHIELD. The bullet hits his head far before he can even form the words.

The light dies quickly in his eyes, like sand over a fire, and his body immediately becomes limp. His body hits the floor, making a soft echo. I give him one more glance, before walking away. After all, as I said, he died worthless.

Worthless.

* * *

"Grant." Kara's voice slids into my unconscious state, and stirs my brain, waking up my mind and I'm jolted back to the present.

"Grant." She repeats. Her voice is soft and full of care, what is really the number two words I'd use to decribe her- with the added tough, because she most definitely can fight her own battles. I've often told her she reminds me off a dachsund. Gentle to the people they care for, yappy and vicious to those who pose a threat to them.

I slowly open up my eyes, thoughts of my dream still whirling around in my head- if you can call them dreams. It's a memory, a memory I'm not proud of. However, unfortunately when I sleep, I can't help but remember. Sleep is a curse, in my mind. Something I have to do, but hates to do.

"Hey, Kara." I smile softly at her, as I sit up. Kara is perched at the edge of my bed, as she woke me up. She looks at me, before resting a light hand on my shoulder.

"We're out of that nightmare. Just always remember, that, Grant." Her voice is gentle and eyes sympathetic, as she knows exactly what I was dreaming. Kara, also, can't help but remember what terrible things she's done. That's something I'd want to fix more than me.

"I try, Kara. You know how easy it is to forget." (Just like I'm easy to forget). My voice isn't antagonistic; I'm just stating the fact we both know. Kara nods, before standing up. As she pulls back my curtains, I know that part of our conversation has pulled to a end. We both don't like dwelling on it too much- especially in the waking hours.

"Coulson wants to see us at 7." Kara informs me, revealing why she came in here. I glance at my bedside clock. It's in 30 minutes, what gives time for a quick shower. I'll have to train a little bit afterwards. However, even with it being a 30 minute warning, SHIELD is still more relaxed than ever HYDRA was.

"See you in a bit, Grant." Kara says as she heads out of my room. She's gone before I can say bye to her. I let out a long breath, thinking about when I was in HYDRA, and the things I've done, before swinging my legs out of bed.

Best get on to showering, shouldn't keep my boss waiting.


	3. Chapter 3-Raina

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Hi. I'm sorry this took a while to be uploaded- it's actually been sitting almost finished in my documents for a while now, however school- yet again- got in the way. My actual science exams that will count to my GCSE is happening, so I was stuck revising and the revising sucked my inspiration out of me. I've got it back, and although I've got my first exam on Friday; I'm uploading. I'm half way through chapter 4, as I've devised a plan to write and study- I'm going to write in my spare time at school. So, without any futher ado, Chap3: Raina.**_

* * *

 **THREE: RAINA**

* * *

I knock on the wooden door, although it's just a poliet gesture on my behalf. I open up the door, not eve needing the ' _come in, it's open'_ to know it is and that I'm welcome in.

"Hey." I say, my voice bubbly. In the corner of the dimly lit dark room, sitting on a chair is the person I'm here to see.

Her unusually hazel wide eyes stare into mine as she turns to look at me. Many would be shocked, maybe horrified, by her apperance, however I'm not. I'll admit, at first I was taken back at how the mist made her appearance changed. But I grew up seeing all sorts of people who have gone through the mist- I grew up with an older brother figure from a person who can't see, with eyes at least. Therefore, I've learnt not to judge people on what's outside and see what's inside.

"Hello, Skye." Raina greets me. I sit down on a neighbouring seat near her. I never saw what Raina looked like before she passed through the mist. Raina wasn't from here, or nor did she grow up with others like her keeping a watchful eye on her. She, of course, heard stories from her grandmother, about the 'blue angels', and the beautiful thing she was destined to become. That's what put her on that search, to become what she was meant to become.

She didn't have the proper training or the support I- and all the others- had. She wasn't ready to face what she could become. She never knew it could change your apperance so drastically. She was far, far, far from ready. However, she didn't go through the mist like we do. She went through the transition the old way- by a diviner.

She was 18 when she made her change. She was someone who just wanted what her grandmother's stories told her and in her mind, she did not achieve that.

Gordon- and Mom- found her, took her back her so they could do whatever they could to make sure the rest of the transition goes smoothly. Raina wasn't in a good place, she wanted to die. She didn't want to live in her new body. She made the world see us, know about us. She was creating havok, wanting to end it. An organisation- called SHIELD, I believe- managed to keep it under wraps but now they know.

I was only 14 when she came here. I was still trying to come to full terms with my change, and trying to improve upon it and trying to wrap my head around it. I overheard Mom and Gordon talk about Raina- the girl who had made the world aware of us.

I don't know why, really, but I wanted to meet this person, someone who didn't have family and guides helping her through the change. I didn't know where to find her, of course. This may be a village, but she could be anywhere. But I managed to, and that's when I met her.

A week or so later, I heard some of my fellow villagers talk about the newcomer, who'd "skipped the process". I still hadn't told my mom I had seen her- twice at this point- as I thought she'd be mad at me for doing so. But as I heard my peers talk smack about Raina, I couldn't help but defend her.

I hadn't known her for long, but I knew she was one of us, and in my mind, that's all that counts. I got in a little scrap with one of the others, and that's when my mother came. When she asked why we were fighting, I told her they were talking badly about Raina. And that's how she found out.

She was happy I understood that we have to defend our own, but displeased I fought and went to see someone who was in a fragile state on my own. She was sure I- someone who had a nice change- would be had for Raina. She told me I mustn't go see Raina again. She looked at me with such an expression, I knew this wasn't something I could disobey. What was her words... _"This is someone's life, Daisy, not a game"._ She used my Christian name, so I know she was serious.

Two weeks went on, and I had obeyed my mother. I wanted to disobey, but her words kept ringing in my head. And then, 3 days before the third week, mom came to me.

She told me that Raina asked for me. Before I left, the two times I saw her, I promised I'd be back. Apparently, she was getting restless and upset as I wasn't coming back to see her, so she asked my mom about me. My mom gave me permission to visit; I was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

"What are thinking about, Skye?" Raina asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look at her, a smile on my lips as the memories float in my mind.

"Our first meeting." I tell her, and Raina smiles. It's only a small smile, but it's a smile.

"Yes. Our first meeting. A wonderful day, indeed." Raina says. Her eyes are still tormented, but they have tints of peacefulness and happiness as she thinks back to that day.

::

 _I'm walking up the slight hill, looking at the house in front of me. It's an old transtion room house, but I feel drawn to it, as mad as it seems._

 _Mom's and Gordan's conversation rings around in my head, as I remember how they talked about that new girl, the one who used a diviner, like I learnt about as part of my prepration._

 _I wonder if she's in here?_

 _I want to dismiss the thought, but I can't. I'm not pinning my hopes on it, but I want to meet this girl. I don't know why, but it's like Mom always says. "Sometimes you have a need to do something, and you don't even know why". It ties in perfectly what Dad likes to say "follow your heart"._

 _I push open the door, gently. My heart is beating fast with anticipation. I pause for a second, wondering if I should have brung Lincoln- we always go on our 'adventures' together. I quickly dismiss those feelings of doubt; this is something I have to do on my own._

 _The room is very dark, apart from a few flickering candles. I squint my eyes, trying to see if anyone is in here. However it's very dark, so I'm finding that's a task I struggle with. I open up the door more, letting the natural light flood in._

 _"I've told you, if you insist on keeping me here, shut the door," a voice suddenly comes, scaring me. It's slightly raspy, as if the person who spoke is in pain. I look towards the source. I now see the person, crouched in the corner, hood over head._

 _"Hello?" I say, my voice seeming incredibly quiet. My hands are softly shaking, so I quickly stop it. Not because I don't like seeing fear, but because I don't like seeing anything shake, caused by me._

 _"I said, shut the door!" The voice snaps, so I quickly do what they say. Once it's shut, the hooded person slowly starts to raise their head. I can feel my heart pound against my chest, and I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. The last thing I want to do is pull this building on top of us._

 _As the head rises, the hood falls off, revealing the person beneath in. I can't help the small gasp that leaves my mouth, as I stare at her, shocked. Prickily thorns are wrapped around the head, and wide unusual eyes stare at me._

 _"You're not who I expected. I'm sorry for shocking you," She appologises, quickly pulling back up the hood, and she turns around, as if she was ashamed of herself. As if it was her fault I gasped. I repremand myself for doing that- for breaking one of the rules of being one of us. Her voice was so weak and so fragile, I hate myself for reacting like that._

 _"No. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be. You should never be," I say, firmly, remembering what my mother has taught me._

 _"You remind me off the woman who came." She speaks again, her voice still broken. She must mean my mother- after all, I did just repeat what I've heard her tell mamy people before._

 _"I'm Skye." I introduce myself, not knowing why else to do. She turns to look at me, her eyes so tormented they pierce my soul._

 _"Why are you here? What do you want, from a monster like me?" She asks me. My heart softens, so I do the only thing I know what. I comfort her, just like mom does._

 _"I want to talk. I don't think you're a monster, I think you're a... a rose." I say, happy with that comparisson. She looks at me, with sharp eyes._

 _"A rose? A rose? How am I a rose, child? I'm hideous." Her voice is strong, but I can hear the hurt behind it._

 _"A rose is a beautiful, exquisite flower, guarded by thorns." That's all I need to say, and she gets where I'm coming from._

 _"My name's Raina." She introduces as a reply. I know she's far from believing me, but it's a start. Raina. It suits her._

 _"I'm Skye, as I said." I tell her, a smile dancing upon my lips. "It's nice to meet you." With that, I feel it's my need to keep visiting until she finally believes my rose comparison._

::

I glance around the room; the same room I went into all them years ago. Raina may still not be a hundred percent comfortable with her change, but she believes she's special and worth living. She still hates her thorns, and even though we've got her ability down to precognition, she hates the dreams.

Every time she sleeps, she dreams of a future. She describes it as a haunting, dark, terrible future full of pain and blood. This future is what makes her still remain in this fallen shadowing state. It's sad, but true.

"Thank you, Skye." Raina says, a while later after we had our talks and our laughs, and I'm about to go. I turn around to look at her, again.

"For what? I haven't done anything especially special for you today." I ask her, her words confusing me. Raina shakes her head.

"No, you visited. I just realised I hadn't thanked you in a while. So, thank you for visiting me, Skye." She thanks me.

"You don't have to, Raina. I've told you; you help me just as much as I help you," I tell her. Raina, yet again, shakes her head.

"No, Skye. I dream of a desolate future, but as long as your there, I'm sure it won't be too bad," As Raina says that, my heart swells so much, and a huge smile breaks onto my face.

"See you, Raina. I promise I'll be back," I make it my job to always say that before I leave. It's something that reassured her.

* * *

Later on, I'm sitting in my bedroom. I'm on my bed, my legs crossed. My hands rest lightly on my knees, and my eyelids are closed over my eyes. In front of me is a table, upon which is 6 glasses. I start vocusing on their natural vibrations, what due to my gift, I can pick up on.

I concentrate on those, focusing only on the soft vibrations coming from the glass. Soon, I hear a little sound. It's only quiet, but it's there.

When I first got my change, and I wanted to do this, I had to have someone- usually mom- make the first intial sound, before I could, but with practice I can make it just by manipulating the vibrations. It's incredible, really.

I focus on carrying the sound, smiling as the sound gradually becomes louder and more clearer. In my mind, I picture the six glasses. Then, I imagine a pattern. They are all in the dark, but then I light up one, then two and six before darkening six and lighting four.

I carry out a specific pattern, lighting them up so it carries a song. It took me a long time to get the hang of doing this, but now I can- using my technique- make a tune. A melody of such, that plays out a song.

Slowly, but steadily, the melody I'm creating starts to grow, becoming louder and more stronger. It's no longer a simple, quiet ring but a full blown song.

My eyes are still tightly closed shut, locking me into this dark world where sound reins and the only light comes from the glasses. I've been pulled and completely bubbled by the vibrations, cutting myself of from the rest if the world. I'm obivious to anything else happening around me. I don't know if someone's entered or if a pillow has fell of the bed. I wouldn't even know if a war just started.

The melody itself is tranquil, like piano music. Calming, peaceful. The sharp ringing vibrations all join together to make one smooth, elegant melody. It's getting louder and louder, as I get more ans more lost in the world of sound. I have to be careful not to get to entranced by the sweet sound and get pulled in too deep into the calming bliss of knowing what the depths of my gift allow. Overwise, if I do get too lost-

I'm abruptly ripped from my dark trance as the sound of glass breaking screeches, making my ears ache as the glass shatters into a million little pieces. They all fall, some hitting the table, some falling to the ground making soft clattering sounds as they do so.

 _-overwise, if I do get too lost, my gift destroys, not creates._

"I see you've destoyed another set," Mom's voice comes, and I lift up my head to look at her. She isn't looking angery like you'd think most mothers would- but then again, my mother isn't a normal mother. Mom is smiling softly at me, pride in her eyes. Mom never hated the fact I had a destructive gift- even when I did.

"Are we going to have to ask Gordon to pick up some more glasses?" Mom asks me, as she picks up the broken glass pieces. Mom doesn't mind that I break them, even if I can prevent it, if I don't get to wrapped up in the vibrations.

I remember when I first learnt- well, when I first managed to do it- that I could make a sound. I was so overwhelmed. And when I met Raina, it's all I talked to about. It what helped me try and convince Raina there was good in her abilty. I couldn't stop thinking or talking about it. To me, it was amazing. It was the first time my gift seemed peaceful, not destructive.

I remember showing Raina, thinking it would help her relax and be more optimistic about her transformation. And I wasn't wrong; it did help her. It made her more relaxed and made her dreams less rough. It felt so refreshing, so enlighting that I managed to help, that's when I decided it.

Before, all I wanted to do when I was older was leave Li Shi, and explore the vast world beyond. I've gone outside the comforting barriers of Li Shi before, but only on Pizza runs with Gordon or the couple times I visited my Dad instead of him visiting me.

I've always been enthralled by the cities and what lies in them. I've always been entrigued by their different customs to the ones I'm used to, so I've always, naturally, wanted to explore. I even divised a plan. When I turned 20, I was to be dropped off in my Dad's hometown. From their on, I was going to explore the world, travelling and experiencing life outside Li Shi I'd occasionally check in with my mother- after all, I've never been to far away from her.

When I was 25, I was going to return to Li Shi and decide what I was going to do with my future. If I was going to live an simple life in Li Shi, or if I was going to live in my Dad's town, leading a city life. Whatever I was to decide, I always said I'd be near one of my parents- just for that added support.

However, when I met Raina and began on the journey to try and help Raina that's when I realized what I actually wanted to do. I wanted to life in Li Shi, helping out my people who have gone through their transition. That's what I liked doing, using my gift to help others through learning about theirs.

I think, personally, my mother liked that decision. Even though she'd never stop going to explore the world, I know she would have wanted to. She doesn't like the outside world as much as I do.

I'll still go outside Li Shi, probably gradually more and more. I'm thinking that when I'm 21, I'll maybe get a little job- not too big- just so I can have a life outside of this small community. As wonderful as it is, I'm determined that my future partner is not inside Li Shi, but outside. A parabond between another, true love, is the one thing Li Shi cannot provide me. I'm not even too sure that my- let's say, soulmate- is an inhuman, like I am.

I've never wanted anything more than helping my fellow inhumans, but I don't want to dedicate my life to it, either. It's the general pattern us inhumans take. We grow up here, then when we're 20 odd, we sail off. When were about 30 odd, with a partner, and ready to settle to have kids, we tend to move back here. It's the circle of inhumans. Except I won't fully leave here. I can't help my people if that's the case. And I'll get a job in my dad's town, so he's in reach.

"So," mom begins as she finishes cleaning up what I did. She sits next to me on my bed. "Daisy, we need to talk." My heart rate increases at that simple sentence and I start to think what I've done. When she uses my christian name, it's never good. I was born Daisy Skye Johnson, Skye being my middle name.

Ever since I was little, I've always been described as a dreamer- a girl with my head in the clouds. It was joked often I should've been called Skye Daisy, instead of Daisy Skye. Since then, Skye's always been my nickname- and it's stuck more as my name than an affectionate one. However, in serious moments, my parents will call me Daisy- my father more than mom.

"You know how at breakfast I said I may have news?" My mother pauses, and I nod in reply. "Well, I do have news." My mother breaks again, and I think she's just doing it for deliberate dramatics. "So, you know how you and Lincoln wants to be essentially transitioners?" She asks me, and I nod again, trying not to get my hopes up to high, but I'm praying she's going to say what I want her to say.

"Well," a smile appears on her face "Some of us has gone through the mist, and there's this one girl. And, although I'll be also her transitioner, you and Lincoln are as well. Now, because you and Lincoln are both twenty and very responsible, I thought you need more responsibilities. I'm more superviser, whereas you're the new interns." Mom tells me. A huge grin spreads across my face.

"Really?" I ask her. Mom nods and I through my arms around her, not being able to contain my happiness. Mom laughs at my enthusiasm, and pulls back. Her eyes are sparkling and a sly smile appears on her face.

"Want to go tell Lincoln with me?" She asks me, her eyes full as happiness for me. My grin grows- if that's even possible- and I jump to my feet.

"You bet!" I exclaim, running out the room with excitment, mom closely following.


	4. Chapter 4- FitzSimmons

**AN: Here is chapter four! Quick update, even though I has my first science exam (It was Biology; I couldn't stop thinking about Jemma everytime I saw _Bio._ And I've got my chemistry on tuesday. :( ) Anyway, wrote this entire chapter at school when I had spare time- In maths yesterday we had the whole lesson dedicated to our science revision as our teacher was prepping the older year for their math exam- so I wrote most of this in maths. So without any futher delay, chapter four! #FitzSimmoms**

* * *

 **FOUR : FITZSIMMONS**

* * *

I knock on the door, alerting the others inside to my- our presence. I don't wait for a reply before pushing the door open, however, as I know that we're welcome. If the doors unlocked; you're welcome. This isn't HYDRA, but SHIELD, where people smile at you because they are nice people instead of wearing them as a mask to hide their deceit and twisted lies.

"Ward. Palamas." Coulson greets us with a warm smile. Laugh lines immediately errupt into life as he does so. He sits at his desk, hands upon the dark mahohany wood. May is also in here, leaning against the desk, her expression neutral. With May, everything's simple; just because you never know what's she's feeling. Everything is masked- not like HYDRA, as occasionally you'll see a flicker of emotion.

"Morning," Kara greets him back, a smile dancing on her lips and a shinning glint in her eye, whereas I keep silent. There's two types of people in this room and it's obvious to even an outsider that me and May fit in to the same one. Although, I'm happy Kara likes it here. She may be a year older than me, but I always do feel protective over her. It's something Garrett never liked. Maybe because eventually, I started to need her more than I needed him.

"Sorry for the early start." Coulson begins with an apology. Another thing HYDRA never did- _apologies are weak._ "But, we needed this meeting. Last night, HYDRA went to this cute bakery in Vienna- lovely little place, been there a couple times myself- and destroyed it." Coulson's abrupt with his words, demolishing the picture I was painting myself of this bakery. As soon as he says HYDRA, I automatically tense up. May's eyes flick to mine and I see concern dart through them. It's only there for a second- a millisecond- before it disappears. Like it was never there.

"Now, obviously we're concerned with HYDRA's actions always, but this goes past Garrett's hatred for _Danish pastries_ ," even when he's being serious, Coulson still manages to pull a smile and slip in a lighthearted joke. "We watched back the footage from what happened- as none of our agents were on site- and it's what happened at the end that concerned us." Coulson pauses, letting his words sink in. I glance at Kara, who's fiddling with her hands, as she does when anyone talks about HYDRA.

"Now, at the end, two HYRDA agents were talking. They were talking about a project; something they're working on- the reason for their little visit to the bakery. They talked about _project Post Vita_." Coulson looks us both us in the eyes.

"What I want to know is if you know anything about it, if Garrett ever mentioned it?" He searches our eyes, desperate for an answer. I think back, trying to srape any memories of him mentioning such thing, but I pull up a blank. I look at Coulson, not wanting to give him bad news- in fear he'll send us away- but I can't tell him what I don't know.

"Sorry sir, he never mentioned it. It must be a new thing." I say, glancing my eyes downwards, in respect. Coulson sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. It's only for a few seconds- a little blip in time- before his eyes open up again. May looks at him, questioningly. Coulson meets her eyes, for a second, then he looks back at me and Kara.

"That's the thing- it isn't new!" Coulson throws his hands up in the air. "The HYDRA operatives were talking about how they hate doing all this 'small little acts' and complaining when are they actually going to move on to do things about Project Post Vita. Something that brings- and I quote- 'those scum to their knees'." Coulson's tone is angered- no, annoyed. He closes his eyes again, and I can see him mentally counting to ten. Shortly, he opens his eyes back up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Thank you, to you both." Coulson finally speaks again. "You can leave now." Coulson may be a kind-hearted man but that doesn't stop his words from still oozing with power. As soon as he dismisses us, my tense structure immediately relaxes. Kara looks up at me, as if wondering if I was going to move first. However, before I get a chance to move, she does, turning on her heel. I nod respectively at both Coulson and May and I follow Kara's lead and we both begin to walk to the door.

"Wait." Coulson's call stops us in our tracks and simultaneously we turn around again. Coulson's now standing up, a file in his hands. My shoulders tense up again, and I feel my heart thumping rapidly in my chest. Does he not believe us when he says we don't know?

"We're getting a load of new intern SHIELD scientists, today. Don't let them bother you." Coulson informs us and May gives him a look. To what, he shrugs.

"What? I wanted to give the kids a head up. Apparently some of them are a bit..." Coulson pauses, leaning in his head as if what he says next had to stay a secret. "Strange." He finishes. My stance relaxes as Coulson jokes- and chuckles.

"I wonder what HYDRA is up to." Kara comments not even two minutes after we left Coulson's office. I look down at her, similar thoughts clouding my mind. "And what's _Post Vita_? Why did Garrett never mention it to you?" Kara adds on, thoughtfully. _Maybe because I wasn't Garrett's second; I was his pawn_. I answer Kara's question, silently.

"Whatever they're doing; it can't be good." I say and Kara mummurs in agreement. That's the last thing said on the matter, but I know questions and thoughts have still flooded our minds and is taking up residence in there. It's going to be another thing contantly buzzing in the back of my mind, until it gets answered- what it may never do.

"Where are you going now?" Kara asks me as she stops walking. I also stop, looking down at Kara- at my only real friend.

"I'm going to go train a little," I tell her. Kara nods, and I can see she's thinking of what to do now. I would invite her to come with me, but know what her answer will be, so I don't. In some ways, being at HYDRA was better; you'd never know not what to do. Everyone there is on a tight schedule- even the young ones, like me and Kara.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later, Grant." Kara says and I assume she's thought of something to do. I stand still as she walks away, the thoughts of what Coulson told us all over my mind. As I think more and more back to HYDRA, I can't help but hope that whatever Post Vita is; it's what ends HYDRA- and Garrett- forever.

::

I slam my clenched fist into the firm bag, my punches strong and hard. I funnel all my anger, all my hatred into the hit, letting my emotions fuel the power I put behind the hit. I've been doing this for a while now and I've worked up a sweat. My breath is heavy and my heart is racing, but I can't stop now. I lean my forehead against the bag, holding it still as I close my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Adrenaline is running around my body and I feel my pulse beating strong. _But I can't stop._

As my eyes are closed, my past comes flooding forward. Down to Garrett saving me from my parents, but pushing me into a life full of tough love and harsh training and up do everything Garrett did to me- in so many ways he was worse than my parents. I remember everything; Garrett taking me under his wing but separating me from my siblings. _God, when was the last time I saw them?_ Garrett saved me from one life, but he just pushed me into another.

The bag swings as I open my eyes and wack it with all my might. I hit it hard, fast and swift. My movements are filled with an force that is made by the red anger and resentment I keep buried down inside my mind. I'm not exactly the kind of person you'd say is in touch with his feelings, but when it comes to my personal training sessions, it's where I let my pent up anger get released. To anyone, I just look like I'm having an intense work out session- basically, that's what I'm doing, but letting my emotions be released.

All my life I've had to keep my emotions bottled up- after all, _emotions are weakness_. _As long as you've got you're eye on the ball, you're fine. Love is weakness. I grew up hearing all of this, hearing that nothing good will come out of feeling things. That you should push everything down for you're end goal. That love is fleeting_ \- however that's something I don't have trouble believing.

HYDRA likes drilling this into the young, into their new recruits who doesn't yet know what HYDRA is really about- but then again, does anyone actually know? The one main thing- other than emotions are not tolerated-that they love to teach is always be willing to give your life to the cause. I can't even say that I disagree with all of this 100 percent- because that would be a lie. (Even if I've grown up where deceit is celebrated). It's good to prepare people for the world; where life isn't fair and there are little people you can truly trust. For me, I only have Kara. It's a cruel world- something I've known from a kid.

"Don't you think you should stop?" Kara's voice rings out, pulling me from my heavy thoughts as I pummel my fist into the bag. I stop, catching the swinging bag, balancing it still. I look at Kara, who's looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Why are you here? Do you want to go?" I question her, trying to ignore the concern. Kara can read me like a book- not open, but she can see in to it a bit more than anyone else. Kara shakes her head, her hair falling across her shoulder.

"Grant, you've been in here just over an hour. You need to rest." Kara tells me, taking a couple steps closer to me. I look at her as she looks at me; I can't tell if we're staring to see who wins our disagreement- me not wanting to stop- or if we're just searching one another's eyes for a sign the other has something up with them, searching for emotional heartache.

"Yeah, okay." I agree with Kara, unravelling the binding around my hands. I feel Kara's eyes on me as I do so, and my shoulders tense slightly. I may trust her, but I don't like people watching me intensely- especially when my emotions have just been raw and out in the open.

"Are you going to train now- I can watch if you want my company." I ask Kara, looking at her sidewards as I try to get her watchful stare off me. Kara shakes her head again.

"No. I'm good- I'll do it later." Kara found getting out of HYDRA's schedule and SHIELD's far easier than I did. But then again, we have little to nothing to do while we're around here, so for me it's even harder because of that.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask Kara, after taking a drink of water- my training was tough. Kara shrugs, her eyes never leaving me. If I wasn't used to her, it would unnerve me. Hell, it still does. Kara may talk more than me, but she received HYDRA training; she watches people just as closely as me.

"How about we test our minds and play a board game?" Kara's eyes are lighted up at her idea, and even if I hated 'testing my mind', I'd agree. I don't want to darken the light in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm rocking this!" Kara cries as she puts another point up on our tally as she wins yet another game match. Kara never gets as excited as this over than when she is playing a game- and winning. You'd think being 24, she wouldn't take it as seriously as she did when she was 15 but she does. It's actually nice to watch however it is not nice to lose.

"Are we going to play another match?" Kara asks me, looking at me with happy eyes. Before I can answer Kara's question, her bedroom door opens. May stands in the doorway. She looks at us- who are currently sitting on Kara's bed- before shaking her head sightly as if she's shaking away her thoughts.

"Have you gone down to get you're med check?" May asks us, and with doing so reminds us that we need to go. May takes our joint silence as a no- what it is. "Well, go." May is a wowan of little words- something that makes her even the more powerful. Her commands almost feel like a law that needs to be followed- overwise there's consequences. May leaves straight after that, no goodbyes. I'd be concerned if she did.

"Come on, we should end now." I say to Kara, getting off her bed. Kara sighs, but she follows me anyway. As we go to leave her room, Kara grins up at me.

"You only want to because you were losing- _hey!_ Why are you walking faster?" Kara calls. I grin back at her, who's pouting behind me.

We enter the lab rooms, to get our medical check-up, and straight away I get hit by the heticness of the lab. I'm guessing Coulson wasn't kidding when he said we got a 'load' of new interns. My eyes searches the lab for the usual doctor who does our tests. We've been at SHIELD now for just over a year- one of the things Coulson said we had to go under when we joined is SHIELD is tests, the same recently graduated does before going into an internship. So we do pysical tests, simulations and also medic tests- nearly every month. SHIELD agents graduate at 18 and they get an internship at 21. In between they do these tests at the academy so that if they get a high-action situation when they're still new, they'll be prepared.

An intership is when you basically get put under someone higher leveled than you and they teach you the ropes. At 23 and 24, me and Kara would've been nearly finished our interships, if we had been SHIELD from the start. Instead, we're doing the post graduation, pre-intern training while doing a intership- because I guess you could say me and Kara are Coulson's interns- and May's.

"Agents Palamas and Ward. Hello." The doctor who normally does our medical check-ups appears in front of us, a clipboard in her hand. She us looking at the paper on the clipboard, reading off it. She looks up at us.

"Sorry, I don't really have time to deal with you right now- I'm packed to the chin." She lets out a little smile. "Just go to the opposite lab from here and tell FitzSimmons to deal with you- tell them it's their first assignment from me." She tells us. We nod, before heading off.

When we arrive at the opposite lab, I take in the scene playing out in front of me. Two people- one male, one female- stand opposite each other, arguing with one another. They're voices aren't raised or are they're eyebrows aren't narrowed, however I can tell by their body language. Shoulders are tensed and they're moving their hands in exaggerated movements. It's hard to tell what they are arguing about as the are talking at a rapid speed.

"FitzSimmons?" I ask, after staring at them for a couple of seconds. As soon as speak, they both turn towards me, to face us. They're stances relax and they smile.

"He's Fitz," The female points at the other, her grin wide.

"And she's Simmons," The male carries on, pointing at her, his grin matching hers. I glance at Kara and her expression matches mine.

"How may we be off assistance?" The female- Simmons- asks. I notice that she has a british accent. I look at Kara again, wondering if she was going to talk or I.

"You need to do our medical check on us- you're first assignment." Kara speaks after a long pause. They nod and the female straight away starts to move and get things ready.

"She's the biochemist." Fitz says affection lacing his Scottish-accented voice. Simmons smiles at him.

"And he's the engineer." She adds on and I wonder if they always do that- talk for one another.

"I'll be doing you're checkup-" Simmons begins.

"-Because I'll just be useless. It's her-" Fitz continues.

"-speciality." Simmons ends. So, I'll take it that they always do that. It's confusing, as they speak almost as one person, but it's oddly sweet.

"So, what are your names?" Simmons asks us after she set everything up. Kara's the first one getting checked up, so she's sitting on top of one of the medical beds.

"I'm Kara- Kara Palamas and this is Grant Ward." Kara answers, pointing at me. I give a little smile as she says my name.

"That's a lovely name. Kara. _Kar-ra._ Kara, Kara, Kara." Fitz comments from where he stands. "Flow's off the tongue well." He adds on and Kara smiles brightly at him.

"So, are you apprentiship agents too?" Simmons asks us, half way through Kara's check up.

"Yeah, I guess." Kara answers her, focusing her eyes on me as Simmons checks her health.

"So, what are you doing?- like I'm a biochemist." Simmons seems to be the inquistive one, but then again she's just arrived here freshed faced out of the academy.

"We're specialists." I answer and Simmons's and Fitz's eyes move on to me at the same time. I guess even though they remembered me, they forgot I was standing here.

"That's... nice," Fitz is hesitant. "So, what agents are you under- anyone we would have heard of?" Fitz asks us, his eyes filled with excitement- like a puppy's. Kara looks at me, unsure how to answer it.

"Agents Coulson and May." I say and both Fitz and Simmon's jaws drop open.

" _The_ Agent Coulson?" Simmons asks, her voice filled with wonder.

"And the Agent May- as in _the Cavalry?_ Fitz finishes her sentence again, his expression showing amazement and both of their voices are full with awe. I answer with one word.

"Yeah." Fitz and Simmons glance at each other, eyes wide, before Simmons turns her attention back to Kara.

"Alright, you're done." Simmons looks at me. "Ward, you're up now."

"This just blooming sucks," Fitz groans after a while later; our conversation has long fizzled out. "How much longer are you going to take?" He directs his question at Simmons. "I want to explore our new lab!" He shines as Simmons shoots him a look.

"Fitz, quit you're complaining, this is our first assignment. _Our first assignment!_ " Simmons repremands him. Fitz signs deeply, throwing back his head is aspiration.

"But it's no fun for me," he carries on whining. "It's basically your first assignment, not mine!" Fitz points out. Simmons flames him a smug look.

"It's not my fault that it's this way. Just suck it up and pipe down," smugness engulfs her voice as she tells him off. Fitz exhales again, but it's a sign of deafeat.

"Okay, you're done." Simmons informs me and I get up from where I was sitting on the med bed. I look at Kara, who stayed with me. I do a motion with my head, telling her to move.

"Wait!" Simmons calls as we turn to leave. Me and Kara look at her and Fitz who are now standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Will you visit again?" Fitz asks.

"We only ask-" Simmons begins.

"Because we really-" Fitz continues.

"Like you both." They end together. I can't help and feel like they added 'both' for manners, because I really can't think of anything I've done to make them like me. Kara smiles brightly at them.

"Of course we will." She tells them. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"We will?" I ask, not bothering to hide my surprise. Kara gives me a look, elbowing me in my ribs.

"Yes. We will." Kara confirms, he voice firm and final, ending any disagreeing with might of had.

With that, we turn to leave again and we actually make it out. I go to make a comment about how... weird those were, but Kara speaks first.

"They seemed nice." She comments, before grinning widely. "So, Grant. Ready to be beaten again?" She asks me and I roll my eyes.

* * *

 **I just love little cute FitzSimmons. :) _#FitzSimmonsforever_**

 **So, what did you think? Btw, Skye and Ward shall be meeting soon.**

 **\- Lissy. x**

 **Pleas**


	5. Chapter 5-Guests

**AN:/ Hey! I** **was meant to update this yesterday or on Sunday but I just finished this chapter yesterday, as I got ill on Saturday- I slept the whole day away, and my head was so dizzy I couldn't even write. Anyway, just had an exam today and I feel like shit because I'm still ill- I'm coughing like crazy and I didn't have a clear water bottle to take in. :( On goodness, though, I actually think I did well on my exam. :) Also, this chapter is just over 100 words short of 5000 words, so you have a long chapter today! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

 **FIVE:** **G** **UE** **STS**

* * *

"Ooh, good, you're here. I was about to send someone to get you." Coulson greets us with a warm smile as me and Kara step into to his office, reports in our hands. Coulson's standing up, leaning back on his desk, hands balancing him. He's looking at the screen, that's currently running... something. I think he's trying to refrence something.

"Are those your reports?" Coulson asks us. We both nod and Coulson takes a couple of steps towards us before taking the reports out of our hands.

"It's got all your med results and physical testing in, right?" He asks for our confirmation and with one downwards head movement I give it to him.

"We went down to the labs this morning to get it, Sir." Kara gives him a vocal confirmation, a different response to mine. Coulson nods, putting my file report on his desk- somewhere near his _Captain America_ mug.

"So, I heard you met FitzSimmons," Coulson comments, as he flicks through Kara's file. He doesn't wait for a verbal reply before carrying on- mostly because he knows us, so he knows he won't get one. "They are certainly..." Coulson tries to find the right word to describe them. Several fly into my mind.

"Peculiar. Yes, let's go with that." Coulson settles. Reflecting back on our conversations, I'd think that would be the best, less affensive way to describe them.

"I think they're nice," Kara says, a thin lining of defensiveness woven into her voice. She loosely puts one hand on her hip, so it's not a defense stance but it could very much evolve into one. If Kara likes you, you're backed up forever. And she has a habit of protecting those she deems sweet and nice- and apparently even I fall under that description.

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong; I do like them. They're quirky but they're sweet. I met them first in the academy, when I was scouting for fresh talent. They attracted me quite quickly- it's why I put them under who I did. I see great potential in them," Coulson informs us. "As do I in you," he adds on, but it's not in hast, but genuinely.

"So, you're still liking it here- don't want to deflect again?" Coulson's lips twitch into a small smile as he continues to make idle chit-chat as he now flicks through my file. "I know the food can suck sometimes, but I bet it's better than what HYDRA serves up." Coulson jokes with us and I let out a small smile- because the food here really is better. Coulson notices mine and Kara's eyes glance at what's on the screen.

"Oh, don't mind that, kids." Coulson says. "That's just running translations on Post Vita. Still trying to work out what it is." He sighs. "So far everything I've tried to reasearch has came up blank." Coulson informs us. This is what I like about SHIELD: even though me and Kara originated from HYDRA, Coulson trusts us enough to tell us about this.

"I take it nothing Garrett ever said about this still hasn't come back to you?" Coulson asks us. He's not pestering us or trying to indicate he doesn't believe us; he's just trying to find answers as quick as possible.

"Sorry, sir, still nothing." I apologise. "It's more than likely Garrett isn't in charge of this operation, if it's an old one." I suggest to Coulson who faintly nods.

"I don't know. It's seems viable, but... this whole thing just stinks like Garrett!" Coulson slams my report on his desk in aspiration. He stand up properly, resting his head in hand, before looking back up at us.

"I just want to get a result- I'm running simulations on translations and history back-logs... everything and anything that could information to link to the words 'Post Vita'." Coulson says, his voice edging on defeat.

"No offense sir, but why are you trusting us with this information? We're not even fully qualified agents, and we came from HYDRA. Plus, we can't even give you any intel on Project Post Vita." Kara asks, suddenly. Coulson, who had been looking at his shoes, looks up at her.

"Of course I'll trust you- you've proved yourselves many a time, and I don't care where you come from, just as long now you are loyal to SHIELD- which you are. Also, if you don't know answers, then that's fine. I don't even have them. We can form a club- call it the cookie club. We'll have cookies and milk." Coulson pauses. "My point is, I trust you and never forget that." Coulson finishes.

It's silent for a long pause after that, neither of us knowing what to say after that. Coulson knows- even though we've never expressed it ourselves- that both me and Kara are ridden with flaws, with flecks of disbelief.

We had been a part of HYDRA for as long as we could remember. Garrett got to me young, at just the prime age of 8. Kara joined when she was a bit older, but they got her when she was vulnerable- when her whole life had just fell around her, leaving nothing left. We were basically raised to not trust anyone.

Coulson knows all this; both him and May can tell in our demeanour. That's why he trusts us with this, because he knows it's the only way he can help. It's something that makes him a far better man than Garrett.

"Any luck?" May breaks the silence as she walks in to the room. She looks at me and Kara- if she was surprised to see us in here, she didn't let it on, her expression neutral.

"None." Coulson answers her and May stands next to him, also looking at the screen. Her expression is still neutral, but I catch a hint of something in May's eyes, making them look troubled. It falls quiet again, for a second.

"So, I met them newbies you were talking about- FitzSimmons." May comments. Coulson smiles at her.

"What did you think?" He asks her, a shining glint in his eyes. May pauses.

"They're a whole load of crazy." She answers and I have to concentrate hard so I don't laugh at that. However, I do let out a small smile.

"They're not that bad," Coulson replies. May gives him a look.

"Even the kids agree with me." May gestures at us, a hint of a smile on her lips. Coulson looks at us, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"This must be a lucky day," he says. "A Melinda May and a Grant Ward smile- someone pinch me, I'm dre- ow! It's just an expression!" Coulson rubs his arm, glowering at May. Her expression is back to neutral but I see her eyes shine. Jokes. That is what HYDRA misses. Jokes.

Coulson goes to say something else, but is cut off before he can even begin as the screen makes a sound, and we all stop looking at one another and turns our attention to the screen. I quickly read the words upon it.

 **Match found. Latin Translation**

 **Post Vita = After Life.**

Immediately, Coulson's whole demeanour changes and he and May exchanges a look.

"Sorry, Kids. You have to go, and I've got to make a phone call- if this is what I think it is, innocent lives are in serious danger." Coulson says. May grabs our arms, steering us out of the room. The door slams shut, with a final sound. Me and Kara look at each other, both wondering what After Life means to him.

::

 _I pummel my fists at the heavy punching bag, my movements rapid and swift. I'm trying to beat my time, and even though I can't see the time, I know so far I'm doing well. I can tell that by the wave of approval I feel coming off the other person in this room._

 _"And, 3-2-1. Time!" Garrett says, and I come to a stop. I grab the punching bag, to stop it hitting me in my face and knocking me out. That would make Garrett's approval disappear in seconds._

 _"Did I beat it?" I ask him, hopeful. My breath is ragged, and my heart is pounding furiously against my chest, wanting to get out, but instead of requesting a rest- like I really should- I ask him if I beat my time. After all, asking for rest is for the weak and Grant Ward is not weak._

 _"You did," Garrett finally answers me and a wave of relief flies over me. For the last couple of tests I haven't been able to get better- in fact worse- and Garrett has been wondering if I was getting, God forbid, weak. Especially as this happened after I asked him a couple weeks ago about my younger siblings._

 _"I must say, kid, you're shaping up real good," Garrett comments and I can't help but feel proud- even if I know it's wrong. I don't reply to Garrett- no thank you, no nothing. He doesn't like it, but he knows I appreciate it. He's got me trained exactly how he wants me to be._

 _"Okay, kid. Go and have some rest." Garrett dismisses me. "We've got a big day tomorrow." He says. Tommorrow, we were flying somewhere- yet again- to get the upper hand on SHIELD._

 _Later, I'm awoken by loud, screeching noises. Red lights flash, and I know exactly know what they are. It means someone unauthorised has broken into our base- it means SHIELD has came._

 _I swing my legs out of my bed, leaping straight into action. I wasn't inside the quilts; I wasn't even having a proper sleep. I closed my eyes for a quick rest, after working myself to my limits._

 _I grab my gun, before getting out of my room. Every HYDRA agent is trained to act on instinct about this; to act without orders. To deal with the intrusion as quickly as possible. It's something that is drilled into us._

 _"Grant!" I hear Kara's voice come from behind me as I scout the corridors. I look back at her, who's scouting like me. She also has a gun in her hand, but I can see that she has one tucked into the back of her jeans as well. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to talk quieter._

 _"Have you seen any yet?" She asks me, lowering her voice to a whisper. I shake my head._

 _"No, all been clear. Must not be in this area." I tell her, also whispering, and she nods in agreement. We begin to scout together, her behind me. We're both on edge and are ready for anything- to face SHIELD. After all, it's not our first time facing SHIELD._

 _A noise comes- different from the sirens. Me and Kara look at each other, the same expression on our faces. I indicate to her where I came from, and uses actions to tell her to go by the adjacent wall. Kara juts her head on a nodding motion and changes the side she was on._

 _Kara points at me, telling me to go first and she'll follow my lead. I nod; after all I'm closer. I take a deep breath, before gripping my gun tighter and turning around the corner. Kara stands by my shoulder, her gun also poised at the source of the sound._

 _It's definitely a SHIELD agent- the badge of SHIELD is wearing is a dead give away. He looks up at us, fear immediately striking into his eyes. He's attaching something to the walls- most probably something that will blow the walls in. He grabs for his gun, but before he can aim it at us, Kara swiftly kicks it out of his trembling hands. The gun skids across the lamenated wooden corridor floor, far, far away from him._

 _He looks at where the gun fell and then back at us. I can almost smell the fear on him- and he knows it. He exhales deeply, trying to get rid of all signs of his fear. And he succeeds, for the most part. His jaw clenches and his fists become tight balls, whitening his knuckles. However, in the depths of his eyes, I still can see hints of fear._

 _I take a step towards him, and I see his body tense. As if he was preparing for me to do something to him. That will come later. I turn around my gun, so the butt of it is now pointing at him. I move my body's position, so I'm sidewards. I hold up my gun, and smashes in whatever he put on the wall. I look back at Kara, asking silently if she's going to deal with him or me. I think the fact that our actions are silent is what frightens him more. It's true what they say: silence is deadly._

 _Before either us can confirm who's going to do the honours- as Garrett always puts it- loud gunshot sounds ring through the air, from two directions. One from the left- loud, continous, full on battle firepower. However, it's the one from the right that concerns me more. It's only a single shot- one that comes from a handgun, like what me and Kara weld. The thing that concerns me is that it comes from where Garrett is._

 _I don't wait for an answer from Kara to my unspoken question before I turn my gun back around and pulls back the trigger before he can even whimper in protest. His body slumps to the ground, limp and lifeless._

 _Hail HYDRA._

 _"You go left; I'll go right." I tell Kara, my words firm and commanding. Kara nods swiftly before heading off in the left direction, towards the gunfire, that was still going off. I follow suit, but goes down the right hallway, towards Garrett- and towards what could possibly be Garrett's killer. It's most probably that Garrett was the shooter instead of the shootee but I know I owe it to myself to check for myself. I owe it to him to be by his side- after all, in so many instances, Garrett saved my life._

 _I cover the distance between the two locations quickly, a fire deep inside me burning my will to get there. I know Garrett can handle himself, and I know feeling a protective defense over him is a weakness. However, my drill to get to him is not due to those reasons. The basis of it is down to the fact Garrett saved me from a life that could've been- something that puts me in his debt. HYDRA can be tough sometimes, I'll be the first to admit, but it's far better than what my life would've been like in my parent's custody._

 _I approach the training hall, my footsteps quick and silent. I know it's Garrett in there and not someone else because he, at this time, always is there. I creep up to the door, quietly. I don't know who's behind it, and I don't know if someone's got there gun poised on Garrett. I also don't know if Garrett had got his advantage, but the distraction of me disrupts it. There's too many variables._

 _I push upon the door, darting in quickly before hiding behind a wall that doesn't compromise me. I need to gather the situation before making any action._

 _"You can't win, Phil." Garrett's voice rings out. "This is a war that won't end in your favour," he speaks again. His voice is strong and radiates power, authority._

 _"Won't it?" Is the curt reply of the other person in the room- another man. He also speaks with authority, a challege laced into his voice._

 _"Don't stop what's inevitable. You've already died once; wouldn't it be a shame if you died again," Garrett jabs back; the threat darkening his tone of voice. I'm immersed in confusion, wondering if Garrett knew this man from his days as an uncover SHIELD agent._

 _"Come on, John. No need for threats; we're old aquatinances." The other man says, a shadow of a joke underlining his words._

 _"Aquatinances, Phil? Now here I thought we were besties. You reveal your betrayal, once!" Garrett replies back with a joking tone as well. Even if their words didn't confirm it, their casual tones showed I was right; they knew each other well. They're comfortable around each other, even if there tones were still guarded._

 _I risk a look at the scene that I'm listening unfold, and I peek around the edge of the wall. So much that the SHIELD man, nor Garrett would catch me._

 _They are standed opposite one another, their shoulders tensed. The SHIELD agent looked to be about Garrett's age, so I want to take a wild guess and say they were at the academy together. (Hydra starts young; me being a prime example)._

 _A gun- a hand gun- is discarded on the floor; a forgetten memory. My eyes search the room walls for any gun indents, knowing that the gun had been shot. HYDRA and SHIELD alike weld similar guns, it's hard to tell who the gun belongs to from afar. Even then, there wouldn't be an indicator to see who shot. One of them could easily have got it from the other and shot._

 _"Just give it up, John. I don't want this to be prolonged unnecessarily." The man- who Garrett calls Phil- speaks. Garrett clenches his jaw._

 _"Phil, stop-" Garrett takes a step towards Phil, but stops as he hisses in pain. He grasps his side, and as I see red upon his hands, I figure out he was the one who got shot. I poise my gun at Phil, ready to pull the trigger. I could help out Garrett, and end this confrontation._

 _"John, look. You're injured. Don't you think it's time you give in?" Phil asks him and even though he's trying to get him to surrender, he's got a tint of concern resting in his voice. I lower my gun, slightly, furrowing my eyebrows._

 _"Don't you think it's time for you to quit interfering, Phil?" Garrett snaps, his words harsh compared to Phil's._

 _"You picked the wrong side, John, you picked the wrong side." Phil's words are soft and hold the shadows of memories that were and what could've been._

 _"I picked the side that will win in the end- HYDRA will victorious." Garrett empathises the word will, grinding his teeth together. Phil just looks upon him with sympathy in his eyes- a kindness I've never seen in Garrett or any die-hard HYDRA agent. It's something that makes me lower my gun all the way._

 _Phil puts his hand to his ear, where I catch sight of a com. A look flickers across his eyes and he glances in the direction of the fallen gun, as if he considers picking it up and using it._

 _"How about we end the day and draw it as a tie, John. We can continue another day; you know we both like a dramatic build up, and we're not going to find it here." Phil suggests._

 _"What's the matter, Phil? Deadline- SHIELD going to leave you?" Garrett taunts him. If he's affected by it, Phil doesn't let on._

 _"I'll let you go this once," Garrett soon compromises. "But don't think for a second I'm going to let you get away next time," The dark threat of a promise isn't disguised by Garrett. Phil shrugs._

 _"I'd expect no less of you, John." He says simply, before turning on his heel, ready to leave. Garrett stays firmly in position as Phil walks away. He passes the wall I'm still hiding behind and he stops. Phil takes me in, his eyes soft._

 _"If you ever want a way out, kid, I'll be a phone call away." Phil hands me a card, with a number on and a name; P. Coulson, who I presume is him. Phil nods at me before leaving. I'm stuck in that same stance I was in, staring at the card he just gave me._

 _"Grant?" Garrett says a couple minutes after, finding me. He calls me by my given name; a rare occurrence. "See, that kind of man is one you'd not want to get involved with. He's weak." Garrett spits out the word like poison. "What's that in your hand?" Garrett adds on, looking at the card._

 _I immediately drop the card: "Nothing." Garrett looks pleased with my response._

 _"Good, now come on." He commands, the harsh authoritve voice returning. I nod, and follows him like a loyal puppy._

 _What Garrett never knew is later that day, I returned to pick back up the card. I didn't use it- not then- that was too happen a year later. But that confrontation between lost friends was the first seed that was planted in my mind- the first seed of doubt about Garrett and HYDRA._

::

"Grant," Kara says to me, pulling me out of the dark place that is my memories. I look into her eyes, trying to shake the memories away from the thoughts.

"What do you want?" I ask her, but not unkindly. Kara bites the edge of her lip; a sign that she is nervous about something, that she's having anxiety about something.

"I forget to include this in my report for Coulson," Kara passes me a sheet of paper. It's one- out of three- sheets for our medic report. I look back at her after gathering what it is.

"So go bring it him. He'll understand- you're only human," I tell her. Kara looks at her feet, a sign of shyness.

"I know, but I don't want to go alone." And there we have it, the root of why she has came to me. I get what she's asking me, so I nod before rising to my feet.

"Come on, then." I say, affection laced into my voice. Kara grins, taking back the piece of medical report. She squeezes my arm, lovingly.

"Thank you, Grant," she says happily, a bounce in her step. I don't like saying no to her, and she knows it. After all, she was the first person to show an ounce of affection to me- at least without an alternate motive.

"Knock the door, Kara." I command, gently, pointing at the door. She looks up at me, biting her lip again.

"No, can't you do it?" She asks me, her shyness leaking into her voice. I sigh, deeply.

"Kara, just knock the door," I say. Kara looks at the door reluctantly, her eyes troubled.

"Please, Grant! What if Coulson tells me off- what if he's busy?" She theorises. I raise an eyebrow.

"So you want to throw me into the lion pit?" I ask her. Kara shakes her head furiously. "Kara, I know what you mean." I reassure her. I look at Coulson's office door, before sighing again.

"Fine, I'll knock for you- this time." I tell her and Kara's shoulders relax visably.

"Thank you, Grant," she repeats what she said earlier, in the same sweet-michevious tone of hers. I lift my fist to the door, and is about to knock, when I hear voices inside- that don't belong to Coulson. (I'm judging that on the fact it's a very soft-spoken, feminine voice that 100% doesn't belong to May, either).

"Why aren't you knocking?" Kara asks me, and I put my fingers to my lips.

"Shush. I think there's someone in there; I'm trying to see if it's appropriate for us to knock," I hush her, toning down my voice so they wouldn't hear me.

"There's only one way to check," Kara says and I immediately tense up, thinking she was going to open the door. She rolls her eyes (as if I could even think that) and she pulls at my arm, moving us down the corridor slightly. She indicates at one of the office windows, that outlooks over the corridor. I nod, getting what she means. I go on one side of the window, so I could see in, but I'm hidden by the wall so no one inside can see me. Kara follows my lead, going to the other side of the window. The glass windows go in a simple pattern: window-wall block-window-wall block. It's a design that makes the base look classy and helps in situations like this. I look into Coulson's office, trying to gather whether or not I should knock or if it was bad timing.

Coulson is in there, leaning against his desk. May stands a couple of meters away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. There's two other people in the room; one female, one male. The male has his back to me, so I can't see his face, but I can see the woman's.

She looks to be of Chinese decent, and though her stance is non-aggresive nor is she frowing, she radiates power. Even from out here I can tell that. I can tell there is untrust between both parties, even if none of their stances our defensive (even May's folded arms is in a passive way), still from outside I can feel the tension.

Me and Kara look at each other. We know we should go, and leave whatever is happen in peace, but I feel drawn to it, and I think she does, too. The scene unravelling in front of me has sparked my interest. Me and Kara both lean our heads against the thin walls, listening to the voices. It's faint, but we can still hear.

"How do you know it's Afterlife HYDRA is wanting?" The woman questions, her voice holding challege.

"The translation was clear," Coulson objects. "It's no coincidence that it means Afterlife- especially as you said that bakery was owned by one of your people," Coulson attempts to reason. The woman shakes her head, pacing to the left.

"I don't know." She says. "I'm not to sure I want to get you involved if there's nothing to it," she tells him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I get your concern. I do. However, I think you need our protection from HYDRA." Coulson replies. His manner of speech is very respectful, that gives me the impression that he's on rocky grounds and has to be careful. Are these people an outside-SHIELD contact?

"With all due respect, I don't think that's happening." The woman's voice is gentle and soft yet so powerful. She shakes her head as she speaks. "I don't want HYDRA nor SHIELD near Afterlife or anywhere need my people." She tells him, his voice final.

Coulson looks at May, a conflicted look upon his face. I know he doesn't agree to what she is saying but he can't do anything about it.

"For the most part, me and Gordon will talk this over with the rest of my people before making any final decision." She says, however I get the impression nothing much will change her view.

Coulson nods in agreement; "of course. Just remember, we are always an option." He reminds her.

"Yes." Her voice is abrupt. "Well, we'll see." She smile, but it's bittersweet. "But right now, we need to go," she looks at a watch around her wrist. "We have more pressing matters to intend to,"

"Just let me give you our report on the Vienna insidence," Coulson says, turning around to get the file. The woman darts her eyes around the office, taking in everything. She looks in the direction of the windows- looks in the direction of me. Her eyes connect with mine and it's too late for me to pull away from the window.

She tilts her head, looking at me with curious eyes. She makes no motion to mention it to Coulson, just looks a me. She's curious, that's all. Probably wondering why I'm listening in. I feel embarrassment wave over me- something else Garrett strongly disproved of- and look down. I go to move, but stop as she does something.

She smiles softly.

She smiles at me, and her hand that rests by her side moves slightly, in a waving motion. I return the smile- it's only a small, poliet one, but I feel as if I have to.

"Here you go, Jiaying." Coulson says, handing her a copy of the report. The woman moves her eyes off me and looks back at Coulson, taking the report. I look at Kara.

"Come on," I say to her, turning, ready to leave. Kara looks up at me.

"But my report?" She reminds me. I shake my head.

"We'll take it later. I'm not too sure Coulson will be to happy with us being out here," I tell her. Kara sighs, but starts to walk away.

I wonder who that women was, intrigued by her, and why were they linked to the words 'After Life', from the translation? They mention the words casually as if it's a place of some sorts- but who knows with SHIELD- and HYDRA.


	6. Chapter 6- Tarryn

**AN/: Shorter chapter today, but this chapter has really been sucking the life out of me. On a good note, chapter 7 is already 3000 words and it's not even finished or near finished! I'm really excited as SOS part 2 is airing tonight in England- so ahh!**

 **And I just want to say a huge thank you to anyone who commented, favorited and followed! I just reached 51 followers and I am escatic! It's really what got me through my failure of a physics exam so thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

 **BTW, I introduce an OC in this chapter, but she is NOT important and will hardly be in this, probably only one over time, really. So yeah.**

* * *

 **SIX : TARRYN**

* * *

"Daisy!" A warm, comforting voice rings out as the door opens. My father walks in, a huge smile upon his face and his arms stretched out. I match his smile and I jump up towards him, embracing him tightly.

"Hello, my Daisy," he greets me, his voice filled with affection.

"Hey, dad." My tone of voice is also affectionate as I pull away from him.

"So, tell me. How have you been?" Dad asks me, his eyes lightened up with excitement as we sit down on the sofa. We haven't seen each other in just over 2 weeks, so it's understandable that we'll both be exicted to see one another.

"Well," I think back. "I visited Raina and she- guess what, guess what!"I cut myself off, jumping up in my seat, as I remember the news Mom told me. Dad leans forward, excited for what I'm going to tell him.

"What, Daisy, what?" Dad asks me.

"Mom's going to let me and Lincoln be a practice transitioner to a recently changed!" I tell him, letting my estacticness flow into my tone of voice. Dad breaks into a full blown grin.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaims, happy for me. "Oh, Daisy, that's just wonderful." He gives me a quick hug. I grin back at him, the news mom gave me two days ago seeming even more amazing.

"You're growing up so fast; I remember when you were just knee high," Dad sighs, reminising, a wistful look darting across his face. He quickly shakes it off, turning to look back at me again.

"So when are you meeting the changee?" He asks me. With Dad, I know every question and inquiry he asks me is sincere and he asks me it because he is generally interested. To dad, who is a doctor practioneer, family is everything. Plus, as we don't always see one another he likes to make up for lost time.

We're not like the average split-up-family. It's harder for us to see one another as Dad lives in the city and we live here, in Li Shi. I've always fekr just that bit different to everything else here in Li Shi- and not just because my mother settled with a human, not an inhuman.

All the families that live in Li Shi tend to be full and parents together whereas my family are parted; split up. However I know my father is better off in the city and mom is better off here.

"Later today, actually. When mom gets back," I answer dad's question, as I bounce softly, the bubbling excitement inside me not letting me sit still.

"Oh? Where did she go?" Dad asks. Normally, when Dad is here, mom remains here, and ocasionally comes in to talk to us, as a family.

"I don't know. Her and Gordon had some business in the cities," I tell him, remembering what Mom said before Gordon went to collect Dad. Dad nods, and I can tell he would've preferred a less vague answer; as much ad he likes seeing me, he likes seeing Mom. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer that would've shined more light on the matter, for him.

"Oh, that is a shame, isn't it? Oh well, I suppose she must live up to her duties- much like you are," I smile happily at Dad's comment.

Growing up here, I've learnt that mom won't always be around, as she has duties that she's obligated to carry out for the sake of the inhumans, so I've came to not mind it.

Instead, I just hope that one day, I will have proved myself enough to be a part of the main decision making. Mom mustn't give me special treatment, so I have to prove myself just like everyone else- she can't be biased.

::

Me and Lincoln walk down the old corridors beside one another. We both have an aura of happiness surrounding us and nothing was going to burst our bubble. It was rapidly approaching the time Mom said that we're going to be meeting our transitionee. I have fluttering butterflies in my stomach and excitement radiating off me. Dad's still in the lounge room, waiting for Gordon to bring him home. Normally, I'd stay with him until the end but mom hasn't appeared yet and we're thinking she's leaving it rather close to the time. So, me and Lincoln decided to go check her study, just to see.

"Oh," Lincoln stops suddenly as we turn on to the corridor of our destination. "I forgot -. Just let me run to go get it," he says. I glance at the study, that is a couple of feet away from me, wondering what's the point. Lincoln looks me deep in the eyes.

"Please wait, Skye." He begs. I sign and nod. I can't say no to him. He hurries off, in the opposite direction, and I lean against the wall, arms folded over my chest. As I lean, I sense soft vibrations and my mom's voice from inside. I don't evesdrop- okay, maybe I do, but never without a good reason, so when mom mentions my name, I can't help but listen in.

"I don't know," I hear Mom say. "It's risky. I don't want them near Skye nor our people," she says and I raise an inquisitive eyebrow at it, drawn in to the conversation, edging closer to the door. Where's a glass when you need one?

"Neither do I. I'm just saying that we need to up our protection, not that we need them." Gordon replies in response to her. "I need to cut down on who I transport." He adds on.

"Should we keep Cal here? He would be a sitting duck- easy to use to get get to us." Mom suggests. I furrow my eyebrows now; what's up that Dad needs to stay?

"It's a valid point, but won't it arise suspicion in Skye- and Cal?" Gordon points out, and he's not wrong. All this has made me very suspicious right now.

"You're right." There's a pause. "The one thing I cannot do is allow Skye to be alerted to this- or involved." I feel like screaming. Something big is happening with our people and she doesn't want me to know? God, I hate it when she babies me. I'm nearly 21; I should be allowed to know this!

"Skye!" Lincoln suddenly appears at my side, making me jump. I step away from the door, not wanting anyone- even my best friend- know I was up to my evesdropping ways, again.

"I think she's in there," I tell him, acting as if I hadn't just been listening in. He nods, before reaching out and knocking the door. The soft sounds of talking stops abruptly. A couple of seconds later, Mom opens the door, a smile upon her face.

"Skye. Lincoln. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She acts, much like me, as if she isn't habouring a secret from me.

"It's nearly time for us to meet our changee," I inform her and she nods, glancing at her watch.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Sorry, sweethearts, I lost track of time." Mom apologises. She turns around slightly to face Gordon.

"Go collect Cal," she commands softly. He nods, heading towards the door. He pauses.

"Should I-" Mom interrupts his question, before it even really begins.

"Yes." She cuts him off. He nods, and continues to walk away. Mom looks back at us, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Ready?" She asks. I push back all thoughts of what mom could be up to, to the back of my mind. That's another days problem.

"Her name's Tarryn and she's 16," Mom informs us as we walk towards Tarryn's room. Depending Li Shi is counted as a village, you'd think everyone knows everyone. It isn't really like that. We're friendly to one another, but you can go your whole life without knowing another inhuman who lives here.

Tarryn lives on the other side of Li Shi to me and Lincoln, so it's obvious to any native here that we wouldn't have met. In our village, everyone knows Mom- she's the head- and everyone knows Gordon; being the transporter. Everyone also knows the market people, the ones who fish and make little trinkets.

But other than that, some will never meet others.

"Here we are," Mom says, stopping in front of a door. Mom's glistening eyes looks at us, proud and excited for both of us. This has always been a shared dream between me and Lincoln and now it's happening for us, together.

I look at the door and a tightening comes in my stomach as my nerves overwhelm me. Mom's words from all that time ago, when I first spoke to Raina. 'This is someone's life, Daisy, not a game.' Those words are so applicable right now. What if I don't do well, what if I mess this up? Helping my people, helping others, is all I've wanted, but what if I ruin this?

"Skye?" Lincoln pulls me out of my panicking thoughts. Him and Mom are looking at me, expectantly. My mom looks me in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Daisy?" She asks me, her voice soft and gentle. I shake of ky worries, pushing them away into a small, locked box. I nod.

"Yeah." I assure them. Mom puts her hand on the door handle and my heart rate quickens. I'm filled with mixed emotions, overwhelmed that this is happening- this is actually happening. I've grown up so quickly. I'm nearly 21, and now I'm a training transitioner?

The bedroom is simple. Maroon linen curtains with ancient Chinese patterns line the window sides, a lace coverage covering it, hiding it from little children who want to spy- it seems like just yesterday I was one of them. The room is brightly lit by 4 lamps, one in each corner of the room. The bed is a single bed, the backboard against the middle of the back wall.

There's an armchair by one of the lamps, a cotton blanket thrown over it, and a book resting on the arm. There's a desk- work disgarded on there- and a closet with doors that doesn't quite fit together. The air of the room is kind of musky, but it's a nice musk. On either side of the walls, is wall-shelves. One side has old teddies flanking it, the other books.

I look on the bed. Upon the dark caramel sheets is a girl. Her hair- which is dark and luscious- is loosly curled in natural curls. She has a side fringe, that's pinned to one side. She's got beautiful olive skin and from what I can see, I think her eyes are a hazel-green. She's sitting crossed legged and is reading a book. It's resting on her knee, one hand holding it open. The other hand is holding her chin in it's palm, the elbow resting on one knee.

She looks up as we walk in. She looks at Jiaying, then glances to us, before smiling brightly.

"Tarryn." Mom greets. "This is Skye and Lincoln. They're the people I was telling you about," she tells her. Tarryn puts a bookmark in her book, and sets it down by her.

Tarryn waves, slightly. Mom looks between us, before speaking again.

"Okay. I'm just going to leave you, now." Mom looks at me. "Call me if you need me," she tells me. With that, she leaves and my nerves run higher than ever. I look back at Tarryn, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, she does.

"So, you're like, Jiaying's daughter aren't you?" She asks me, her eyes wide. I smile- this I can do.

"Yeah, I am." I answer.

"That's awesome! Jiaying's super cool," she says and my smile becomes bigger.

"She is, isn't she." I agree.

"Yeah. And is it true that you can make the Earthquakes- Oh! Sorry, that was rude." She appologises. It's an unspoken rule in Afterlife that you're nit meant to ask about others gifts, unless they allow you yo.

"It's alright. Yes, I can make the ground shake," I tell her. Lucky for Tarryn, I no longer feel shy and insecure about what I can do. Tarryn's eyes sparkle and she turns them onto Lincoln.

"So are you going to tell me what you can do to?" Tarryn asks, easily. "ir is that too personal?" She asks shyly, her whole demeanour changing in one second- it's fascinating. I can't blame her for being excited. Lincoln smiles warmly.

"I can make electrical currents," he says. Tarryn's eyes widen even more- if that's even possible.

"Wow, how does that work?" She leans forward. Lincoln turns to look at me.

"Skye?" He offers out his hands, what I take. Immediately, I get slight electric shocks in my arms as I feel them spread through my body. When Lincoln discovered he could do this, he didn't stop doing it to his best friend. Who's me. I feel myself rise, slightly, and Tarryn's eyes widen.

Lincoln stops it, and turns back to Tarryn, who's whole expression is full of awe.

"I might do it for you some day. Just not until I know what your gift is, just in case mine affects yours." Lincoln tells her, swiftly moving the conversation on. Tarryn looks down at her hands.

"You want to see my gift, don't you?" Tarryn asks, but it's more of a statement. She doesn't need a confirmation from us to know the answer. She gets off her bed, a conflicted expression flashing across her face. She doesn't want to show us, but she knows she has to.

She walks over to the window, a hesitation in her steps. She pauses, before lifting up the window, her face mornful. There's a window plant box on the window still, full of budding flowers.

As she lifts up the window, the buds burst into season, revealing beautiful exotic flowers. But then, just as quickly as they seasoned, they blacken and wither, falling apart in decay. Tarryn quickly shuts the window closed, and turns to look at us.

"That's it." She tells us, no sign of her cheerful excited voice. "I make plants blossom, but I also make them decay." She looks down at her feet.

"It's certainly a interesting gift," Lincoln complements. "With practice, you'll probably be able to control the plant growth, like make it blossom in winter," Lincoln observes.

"Yeah, that's what Jiaying said." Tarryn said, her voice low. She sits on the edge of her bed. "It's not that I'm not happy I went through the change, I am. And I know that one day, I will get a hand of this. It's just..." Tarryn pauses, her fingers entwined. "Its just, my mom is a flower binder and I've grown up doing the trade. I love wildlife and flowers. And right now, I can't even go near it." Tarryn's voice is filled with sadness.

"I haven't gone outside since I discovered what I can do. I don't want to acidently kill our plants here in Li Shi," she tells us. I flash her a sympathetic look. Every Inhuman who goes through with the change knows the emotion pain. It's something that is taught to us from a earlier age, yes, but you can never know the full extent of it until you go through it yourself.

"I know your pain," I say. "When I first changed, I had to be careful not to let my emotions out of track over wise I'd cause a quake. I hardly left my room, scared I'd hurt someone." Tarryn stops looks down as I continue. "But I learnt to master it, just like you will with our help," I smile confidently at her. "And when you do, it will be amazing. My uncontrollable waves of shaking? Now I can make music," I finish. Tarryn's eyes widen slightly.

"Music, how?" She asks me. I smile, happy that she's distracted.

"Well, I get glasses, and I zone in on the vibrations and it rings. And, well, I control that noise and I make a tune." I explain to her. Tarryn's looks at me with awe, her sadness forgetten.

"Wow," she breathes out.

"I'll show it you next time, if you want. I'll bring my glasses." I tell her. Then bites my lip. "Just after I get them replaced. I can get destructive," I say. Tarryn grins in happiness.

I was worried I was going to fail, but apparently watching and listening to my mother after all these years actually helped.


	7. Chapter 7- Inhumans

**AN: Really long chapter today, being 6000 words. Next chapter will be shorter, but Skye and Grant will meet next chapter! so yay!**

And the finale! AoS just finished in England and it was awesome. Definetly can't wait for season three!

* * *

 **SEVEN :INHUMANS**

* * *

 _I sit with my back slumped against the cold, hard seat back. I tap my pen against the wooden table and my foot against the marbled ground to an idle tune in my head. My other hand, that isn't holding my pen, is lying out in the table, my fingers spread out. My expression is sullen, and is showing just how bored I am right now. There's five other people in here- four males, one female- and we're all spread out, not agknowledging anyone else._

 _My eyes stare blankly at the board in front of me, my mind empty. More people leak in, each taking a seat. No one's talking much, but no one's coming anywhere near me either. Here, it's each man for himself, and I'm not liked among these ranks. They don't like me because of my closeness to Garrett; one of the main operatives. I couldn't really care that no one likes me any less, but sometimes I wouldn't mind someone to talk to._

 _But as Garrett always says, these people should be grateful that they go to the HYDRA academy in on of our main bases, instead of our minor ones. When you're part of HYDRA, where you attend the school is nothing to do where your- or rather your parent's zipcodes- are, but how much HYDRA deems you worthy and how much potential they see in you._

 _Maybe another reason why they don't like me is because I'm excelling in everything and showing them up. Combat? Maths? Even Literature; I've got it. They can say it's due to me being in HYDRA longer than any of them, but it's because I work hard. After all, good results equals pleased Garrett. I can shoot at the target with the lowest heart rate and without hesitation. HYDRA loves that. I may be only 14, but HYDRA has raised me to do this._

 _This school doesn't nuture their students in praise and smiles. We thrive under pressure and we get taught through harsh treatment. The teachers doesn't show us an ounce of niceness, but that's okay. No one else ever has. We all have it out for each other; there is no true friendships. If it's between you and someone else, we sell them out. Bonds between classmates do form, groups and cliques happen, but they don't have each other's backs. They create a united force together against others; against other cliques, but once they've crushed and defeated all opposition, they will turn on one another._

 _The right side of the room, there's a clump of them. A whole group of the clenched jaws, tightened fists, always on the defensive. The group of the top clique, so to speak. Their group is hard to get into- they make you do challenges and tasks to prove yourselves- and they're at the top of the mini-HYDRA foodchain. Everyone agknowledges them as the leaders and they're better than anyone. Except me._

 _That's another reason why they don't like me; I don't bend to their rules. It's not like I outwardsly challege them, I just don't even notice their exisutance. I choose to ignore them instead of interact with them. So, that makes me the person they like to focus on- but everything they say about me; Garrett's already said._

 _Another reason why no one likes to talk to me is because I have my future cleared for me already. Garrett's got me on the list to becoming a field agent as soon as I'm old enough. I also receive extra training sessions and practice field work training outside of our lesson slots, from Garrett. They don't like that. I often wonder if they'd like it if they knew how tough Garrett was. It's not easy being his progeny._

 _But from their point of view, it's just something to tear into me about. As well as the fact I'm a year younger than them all, as I moved to quickly for the others in my 'year'. So, they like to remind them that I'm younger- to what I like to remind them I'm still cleverer. In any normal school, the teachers would prevent this kind of behaviour but this isn't any normal school. In fact, they encourage us. HYDRA's aim is to make us as ruthless as can be so there isn't any weakness in their flanks._

 _"Shut up." Our teacher's harsh voice comes as he walks into the classroom, a scowl upon his face. I turn my eyes on him, away from the board. He looks around at us, running a hand over his goatee (what, by the way, does look ridiculous)._

 _"Today, we have a new inciate." He announces. There's slight stirring; we don't get newbies here, at the main one. After all, this is for the ones with the most potential. There's also stirring because that means that means someone will be added to the ranks to one of the groups. In total, there's five groups- including the 'top dog' ones and me. Because, yes, I count as a single force._

 _The door squeaks open (because HYDRA hates wasting oil on doors when they could be using it to destroy life as we know) and a girl walks in. She's brown haired, and she's holding herself shyly. Something that will be soon knocked straight out of here in HYDRA._

 _I look her up and down, wondering what skill she has that HYDRA would find worthy enough to put her as someone with high potential. By the looks of her, I wouldn't say it was combat, but I'm not going to make that assume as she could turn out to be a deadly gymnast... or something._

 _"Take a seat, Palamas." Goatee-gone-wrong commands and her eyes searches the room. She's biting her lip and her eyes are filled with nerves. Everyone in this room sits in their groups and I think she can tell it. Her eyes land on me, or rather the empty seat next to me. She walks over, and pulls it out, before sitting down with a little 'umpth'._

 _The room tenses, waiting to see if I'll react. I think they all think I'm antisocial- what I am, if you look at my life- and doesn't like anybody associating with me. That's where they're wrong. I don't really have an opinion on it. The girl gives me a small, quick smile and I surprise myself by returning it._

 _"Kara," she whispers to me, hoping to find someone in this vast new place to get to know._

 _"Grant," I whisper back, hoping the exact same thing._

::

"I'm sooo tired!" Kara complains as she shoves a spoonful of coco-pops into her mouth. Her hair is still thrown into a messy ponytail, not yet made up from when she got up. She's sitting opposite me, so I have to look down every time she opens her mouth over wise I'll get a glimpse if her food inside her mouth. And no one wants that. I may be able to handle dead bodies, but there are certain things that will always put me off my food. (And they're almost always something Kara does; she has a habit if ruining my food).

"So you've said," I reply. We're in the base cafeteria, what's buzzing with early morning chatter as everyone eats their breakfast. This is one of the only places I get reminded how much people actually work and live here- and even the people who don't live here, still tends to eat here- it's really something that reminds me how much people goes into making up SHIELD.

"Grant, I'm being serious! I've had hardly any rest all night!" She carries on her moaning. I must admit, she does look tired; there's dark circles under her eyes and normally by now, she'd sorted out her hair. I wonder if thoughts of past memories of HYDRA was haunting her last night as much as they were me.

"I know you're being serious- but maybe instead of complaining you can save your energy and remain quiet," I say to her, my voice dry and humourless. Kara scowls at me, dropping her spoon, what causes a loud clang and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stop being mean, Grant, and start showing me sympathy. What's up with you?" She demands, her voice snappy. I guess I deserve it, though. My lips perk up into a smile, shaking off my bad mood for her- just because I woke up on the wrong side of the bed doesn't mean she should suffer because of it.

"Are you demanding now, Kar?" I ask her and she pouts, what she things is cute. (Well, it is, but only really to me- I'm basically her brother, of course I would).

"Hello!" Two cheery, bubbly voices come and I look up, to see Fitz and Simmons standing there, trays in hands, grinning at us. Kara smiles up at them in greeting, brightening up instantly. So she can be miserable around me, but not them?

"Hi!" She greets, and they sit down, putting their food in front of them. Simmons has what looks to be greek yoghurt and assorted fruits in it and Fitz has toast and scrambled eggs.

"How are you?" Kara asks, making idle chit-chat with them. I look at them, wondering if I should too. I don't have anything against them, per se, but I'm not very trusting of new faces, either. They seem like good hearted people, and I'm not going to let my opinion- that still isn't fully made up- influence Kara's.

"We're good," Fitz answers, as he shovels a piece of crispy, golden toast into his mouth.

"But, my question is, are you okay?" Simmons asks. "You look a little under the weather," she asks, resting a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara nods.

"I'm fine," she assures. "I just didn't get much sleep. Cramps and all," Kara says. I pull a face, and puts down my cutlery. It wasn't thoughts of HYDRA keeping her up. I would've preferred to live in that blissful world- especially when I was consuming my food.

"Kar, I've told you about that talk when I'm eating," I groan. Kara flashes me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she apologises, her eyes full of guilt. After all, she did promise to cut down on the girl talk around me. (Even if the first time she promised that was 9 years ago, when she was 15). I shake my head, pushing away my plate, no longer wanting it.

"Well, I should go- especially after being put off the remainder of my food." I tell her, rising out of the seat. I nod at FitzSimmons, and bids them a goodbye before going on my own way. I turn back, briefly. I look at Kara.

"And, Kar?" She looks up from the remainders of my food she's currently scoving down. "Get some rest," I tell her, finally, before actually walking away. It may not seem like it sometimes, but I care for her- after all, she's my best friend. She's basically my younger-but-actually-older sister. And nothing will change that.

::

I walk down the empty hallway, in casual clothing as I head to the training hall. I turn on to the hallway that has Coulson's office on, as it's in the route to the training room. Thoughts of what happened last time I was here, and what I saw comes back to me.

It's been a week, and my curiousity about the whole thing has not fizzled out. I was trained in HYDRA, so normally I'm good at turning a blind eye, at forgetting about things I should've seen. Maybe it's because I've been away from HYDRA for long or maybe it's because the woman intrigued me too much, but I haven't been able to drop it out of my thoughts.

Her presence intrigued me far more than it should have, and it's troubling me. Why do I want to know so much? Maybe it's because she had a strange feel about her or maybe it's because she was linked to the words After Life and I'm wondering why HYDRA is wanting whatever she has. Whatever it is, I don't have the answers, and I'll never have them. My clearance isn't high enough.

I walk past Coulson's office, and I can't help myself when I turn my head towards the windows as I pass it. Something in my gut just tells me too.

To my suprise, the woman is there again, talking animatedly at Coulson. Her arms are moving in exaggerate motions, and the man who is also with her is tensed. She looks up, just at the right second, and for a short moment in time our eyes connect, before I carry on my way.

Now I really want to know who she is.

"You ready?" I ask Kara, making sure the binding on my hands is tight and secure. Kara looks at me, her eyes connecting with mine, after she does the same. She tightens her hair, that is pulled into a high ponytail at the back of her head and she nods.

"Yeah. The question is, are you?" Kara darts the question back at me, an eyebrow arched. I mimic the action back at her, the friendly tension between us electric.

"Always." I answer her. We step on to the training mat, our arms tensed at our sides. It's later on in the day, and Kara's had a nap, so she's refreshed and active now. We decided we'd have a little training match- it's one thing training on a bag, but it's a nothing training between ourselves, fighting an actual opponate.

Kara rises her fist, her stance ready. I do the same, and we look at each other with watchful eyes. I steady my breathing, and empty my mind. Kara looks to be doing the same, before locking her jaw, and jumping into action.

 _"Okay, the first thing we're going to do today is have a little combat fighting!" Goatee-gone-wrong (who really has time to learn names- or rather, use them?) tells our class as we all stand in our practice hall. We're all clad in casual clothes, ready for the activity._

 _"Pair yourselves up, and go to a side. I'll call each of you up, and you'll perform to the whole class." He tells us. Because this is what HYDRA believes in. Class watching- makes kids thrive better. It's like Garrett always says; if you don't have any obsticles to overcome, how are you meant to know you are succeeding in life?_

 _I stamd still, waiting for there to be an odd one out of the others, and then be forced to go with them. No one wants to go with me, and not just because of my status- because of what I did to Ryan Borre._

 _"Grant," I look down, to my left, seeing Kara there. She's biting her lip, and her hands are figeting._

 _"Can... can I go with you?" She asks me. I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering why she'd want to do that. She looks at me with hopeful eyes, and I remember it's still her first day and she's still unsure of herself._

 _"Sure." I'll go with her while she still thinks I'm worth her time._

As Kara kicks me in my chest, knocking the air right out of me and grinning widely, I think back to our first fight and wonder why I ever agreed to go with her. It started a life time of this.

"Face it, Ward, I'm going to beat your sorry ass," those are the elegant words of Kara Palamas. I grit my teeth together, fighting through the pain.

"Keep dreaming, Palamas." I reply, swinging my fist.

 _The mat squeaks as Kara's foot slips against it as my fist connects with her jaw, causing her to lose her footing and balance. Kara narrows her eyebrows, swinging herself back up to her feet. She leans down, staring at me, trying to work out my next move. What she won't do; Garrett always tells me to never have it set in stone what you do, and always be open to improvisation. It makes you harder to read._

 _Before I can react, Kara swings into action, kicking around one leg in my chest. I double over as the air leaves me, but before I can recover from the hit, she swings around her other leg, this time it hitting the back of my knees, putting me in a croached position. Finally, she clenches her fist and returns the punch to the jaw, making me fall on my back. The class goes silent, a joint gasp. As she back up, recovering, I push myself up, tightening my jaw together, as it aches._

 _"You just made this personal."_

Kara flies across the room, landing on the other side. I grin at her, as she glares at me. She winces, slightly, as she pushes herself up to her knees. A twinge of guilt goes through me, but it goes as I step towards you, and the aching in my chest reminds me she did it first. With us; this is war. There will be casualties, but it's the price to pay to win- something having a tough life taught us both.

"You bastard," Kara swears, but it's in a friendly tone, so I know she's not really mad. The slight upturned lips is also a big indicator.

"Only the best for you," I grin at her. The key to a good friendship is; if you beat the shit out of each other and you can still get up and laugh- it's an unbreakable friendship. You have to be able to hit each other to last in this world.

 _"You just made this personal." I say. "And here was I going easy on you because you're new. No more," I tell her. Kara just poises an eyebrow up._

 _"Oh, really? Bring. It. On." She challenges. I grin at her, so caught up in this, I forget about that we have an audience watching._

 _"Oh, I will." I promise, knowing one thing and one thing only; I must win this fight._

I lie on my back, near the wall, my breathing heavy and my heart rate going out of the roof. My jaw, my body aches softly. Kara stands over me, grinning widely.

"Ha. I won." She boasts. I wave a hand at her, and she helps me sit up. I rub the back of my neck, it hurting from when she hit me hard there, with her fist- her finishing blow.

"Yeah, yeah. It still doesn't beat the fact I beat you on the first day." I reply. If HYDRA was good for one thing, it was staring this whole fighting contest we have constantly running- and for being the flame that forged our friendship. Kara shrugs, pretending it doesn't bother her. That it isn't the thing that drills her to fight me again and again.

"But I won now." She states, simply. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go shower then take a long, long nap." She tells me, grabbing her water bottle. I stand up, grabbing my own.

"I'm going to take a little rest in here, before training by myself." Kara nods, swinging a towel over her shoulder, to dry herself down with, as she walks out.

"Suit yourself," she says.

::

I end up having a quick shower, after catching back my breath, but after I did that I came straight back and set up the punching bag. As much as actual one on one combat is good, single hand practicing is just as good, so I tend to like to do both. It's a habit that Garrett most likely drilled into me. Most of them do tend to originate from Garrett's training.

I jab at the punch bag, making sure my punches are smooth and swift. A reason why I love this base so much is that there isn't just one training room, so I can train in peace. Plus, this one is usually used for training others, or training for upcoming heavy core missions. Fortunately, that isn't happening right now.

My mind is zoned in on the punchbag, just like when me and Kara was fighting, I was just focused on her. Adrenaline is running around my body, erging me to keep going, even if my muscles are crying in protest. Every time I train, I hear Garrett's voice in my ear.

 _Don't stop, even if you want to. Fight until you faint. Never give in. Stoping is weakness, and you don't want to be weak do you, Kid?_

What my life could've been without Garrett or HYDRA. In actual fact, I could say it was all cheery and good, but that would be a lie. My life wouldn't be good- it would be horrible, awful. I would've lived with my parents, and I would've carried on living under my older brother's shadow, never having my own identity. If HYDRA hadn't got me, I would've been sent down a path of gloom. HYDRA saved me.

But did I really escape losing my own identity? I was still a shadow- but Garrett's, instead of being one of Christian's.

I asked Garrett why was it that he choose me, that he decided to train me and didn't take any of my siblings. He said it was because they didn't have the same spark and he didn't see the same potential in them as he saw in me.

At first, I always thought Garrett choose the wrong brother. I thought Christian would've been more suited; the only time I spoke out when I shouldn't was that day. But as I grew older, I realised exactly why Garrett took a liking to me.

It's not because I was special. He could see the hunger for power in Christian's eyes- what normally would be a good characteristic for a HYDRA leader. But Garrett didn't want a leader, didn't want someone who could potentially take over him, if given enough power. Garrett wanted me; someone who showed loyalty.

I hear a small noise, a little squeak. It's quiet, but it pulls me out my darkened thoughts- and it's probably for the best. I shouldn't think about Garrett, but when I'm alone I just can't help it.

I catch the swinging bag, and turns around, towards the source of the noise. I think it came from the door, making me wonder if Kara came to check up on me, like she normally does.

I see a woman standing at the doorway, but it isn't Kara. It's Coulson's guest. I furrow my eyebrows, confused to as why she's standing there. This has just made me even more curious about her.

"Can I help you?" I call, walking over to her. She's looking at me- her eyes never leaving me, and then a smile forms on her face. No, it was always there, but it just became bigger.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm in a meeting with Coulson, and I had to just go to the... you know, Ladies room. And, I got lost on my way back, so I just thought I'd ask you. But I didn't want to disturb you," she explains and I wonder how long she's been there.

"Coulson's office?" I ask her, walking closer so I'm standing less than a metre away. She nods. "Just carry on down that way and then turn left." I tell her. She smiles brightly at me.

"Thank you," she says, turning to leave. There's a hesitation in her step, and she turns back around, to look at me.

"I'm rubbish at directions, would you care to walk me?" She inquires. If there's one thing I remember from my parents before HYDRA took them away was to be a gentleman- or rather, in the public's eye.

"Of course." I reply. "Anything for a guest," I motion for her to start walking and she does. I follow, before walking by her side. The first steps are silent, but then she starts talking.

"So, you're quite good at combat, I can see." She says. That makes me think even more that she didn't just come when I heard her. I nod.

"Yes, ma'am," I say, respectively. She shakes her head.

"None of that. It's Jiaying," she introduces herself. "My daughter would love to see that- she's been begging us for years to let her learn to fight. Actually, she's been asking her father if he can get her lessons- she thinks he doesn't tell me." Jiaying's voice is filled with affection.

"So, why don't you?" I ask, hoping I'm not being to nosy.

"Ah, she doesn't need it. If it came down to it, she can already protect herself." Jiaying smiles up at me. "She has a unique skill, you see." She doesn't elaborate, making me even more curious.

"So, have you used them skills in actual... missions, is it? Sorry, I'm not actually SHIELD, as you can tell." She asks. The corner of my lips quirk up at that.

"Yes, robes doesn't tend to be the trend in SHIELD," I say. "Unless you catch Coulson coming out the bathroom, then bathrobes are all the style. And that one time I caught May in one," I joke. Jiaying's smile grows and she laughs slightly.

"You're funny." Well, that's new. "So, I'm guessing you know Coulson and May quite well?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah, Coulson... introduced me to the world of SHIELD. And May comes as an added bonus to the Coulson package." I pause. "I guess you could say Coulson is my new SO." I tell her.

"And, yes, I've used combat in missions... just not of late," I answer her previous question. "And, here we are," I tell her as we arrive outside Coulson's office. She stops walking and looks up at me.

"I like you," she says. She rests a hand on the door handle, and smiles lightly at me. "Thank you...?" She waits for me to fill in her sentence.

"Grant. Grant Ward," I tell her.

"Thank you, Grant." She thanks, before actually going into the office. I turn around, and walk away.

::

"Checkmate." I say, smiling triumphantly. Kara stares at the board, before looking up at me, her eyes wide.

"No." She says. "No. No. No. I refuse to believe that I lost," she shakes her head, as if to emphasise her point. My triumphant smile turns into a smirk at her denial.

"Face it, Kar. Your reign of terror is over," I gloat. Kara continues to shake her head.

"No." She responds. I must admit, recently I haven't been focused as much as I usually am when me and Kara battle- proven by the amount of time she's been beating me, but it's time for that to stop.

"Kara, you lost and I won. Sometimes you win, but remember I'm better at it then you." I gloat futher. Kara frowns at me.

"You're not better, Grant. And I want a rematch." She demands, folding her arms across her chest.

"No one's going to get a rematch." Me and Kara turn our heads around to look at May, who just announced her presence. She's got her serious face on- yes, she has a less serious face- and FitzSimmons stands by her shoulder. FitzSimmons' expressions tells me they don't know what is going on, but it's also filled with curiousity.

"You two, come with me." May commands. Me and Kara exchange the same confused look, but we get up. No one wants to disobey May, especially when she's got her serious face on.

"Hey," Kara greets FitzSimmons, smiling at them. Kara's voice is just slightly louder than a whisper because when you're following May, you can't do anything else. May is one heck of a scary woman, especially in business mode.

"Do you know what this is about?" Kara asks them, her voice still a whisper. FitzSimmons shakes their heads.

"No, but we don't care-" Fitz starts their weird joint answer, also whispering. They have sense.

"-Because we just met the Calvary!" Simmons whisper-exclaims. May whips her head around, stopping suddenly.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She snaps. Fright appears on Simmons' face and she looks down.

"Sorry," she manages to squeak out. May nods and carries on walking.

"She's so scary-" Simmons says.

"-Yet so amazing!" Fitz finishes for her, wonder in his eyes. We seem to be heading in the direction of Coulson's office what makes me think about what us four all have in common. If it was just me, I'd think I was going to be repremainded for talking to Jiaying earlier- it only happened just over half an hour ago. I wonder if she's gone. Most probably, if we're going to Coulson's office. I don't know why I found her so intriguing over than the fact she has this... different feel about her.

May stops outside Coulson's office, and turns to face us. She looks at us, her eyes landing each one of us, individually.

"Okay, kids, get ready for some advise. One, you better bring your A game and two, you better expect the worst, the most peculiar thing because if you don't... let's just say, I don't like fainters," May gives us a warning, that just confuses me even more- and by the looks of it, the other three too.

May opens up the door and leads us in. I don't know why us four have been called to Coulson's office, but I did expect Coulson to be leaning against his desk, like always. However, what I didn't expect was that Jiaying and her companion would be there, still.

Jiaying looks at me for a brief second, before moving her eyes onto the other three. The man is the same as last time. He stands by Jiaying's shoulder, with sunglasses on. What kind of guy where's sunglasses indoors?

"Afternoon," Coulson speaks as May shuts the door and comes to stand by him. "Now, obviously, you're curious as to why you're in here. And, well, there's no way really to say it." He tells us.

"So, I'm just going to give it a shot. This is Jiaying and Gordon." He introduces to us. "They are not part of SHIELD, but they are associates of ours, but only high personnel knows it- knows that they even exist- so think yourselves privileged. "I've chosen you because you are very skilled." Coulson pauses his explaination that still isn't shining light upon this.

Coulson stand up straighter. "Now, as agents Palamas and Ward know, HYRDA has recently done something that opened our eyes to a project of theirs- Post Vita. I found the translation, that turned out to be Afterlife," Coulson fills up that gap more for FitzSimmons than me and Kara. FitzSimmons looks at us with questioning eyes.

"Afterlife is a place, or more specifically, the place Jiaying and Gordon live with their people." Coulson says. "And, well, if HYDRA has a project that translates into Afterlife, it can only mean that they want Afterlife. Especially as the bakery in Vienna?" Coulson looks towards me and Kara, briefly. "It was owned by one of theirs- now missing, possibly dead." Coulson paces slightly.

"Now, you're wondering what this all has got to do with you. Now, we want to protect Jiaying's people. If HYDRA found Afterlife, it would have terrible concenquences. But-" Jiaying holds up a hand, interupting Coulson.

"Let me." It's more of a command than a request. "However, me and my people, we live a simple life. We have a seperate society from that of what you know. We have elderly and children alike, some has never even been outside Afterlife." Jiaying tells us, her voice soft. I wonder if she's thinking of her daughter. Coulson takes a step towards us.

"Jiaying doesn't want SHIELD to get involved with Afterlife. She fears that as adults who have seen it all, we will not understand their way of life. Even if we would." Coulson shoots a look towards Jiaying and I guess it's a point of disagreement for them.

"But you are still young. Your eyes still hold innocent curiousity and your mind is still learning." Jiaying carries on, dismissing Coulson's pointed look. "Gordon and I have talked it over and we've decided to accept their offer of protection. On one condition." Jiaying looks at Coulson, as if passing on the metaphorical baton to him.

"She told us that SHIELD may get a glimpse at how life is in Afterlife, so SHIELD can see what it's like and then make judgements on how we should protect it from HYDRA. But, we can not send in our high agents, not May or even me- but our young ones." Coulson finally gets down to the root of why we were called.

"Younger people will see Afterlife as what it is, you won't make your judgement based on what SHIELD wants. You'll be curious and you'll see it true." Jiaying inputs. "As you're young, you'll have a open mind. The older agents are more prejudice in their ways." Coulson glares at her, not liking the way she's explaining this. I'm guessing that's another point of disagreement.

"SHIELD needs to find a way to protect us without disrupting our lifestyle. As younger people, you'll think outside the box, think of a more creative solution. And my people will find you less threatening than older SHIELD agents," Jiaying finishes. I can tell by Coulson's and May's expressions that they don't like how she put it- no one likes to be painted in a bad light.

"So, we decided to choose you four, as you all are very skilled and have curious minds. Also you know how to follow protocol," Coulson looks pointedly at Jiaying. "Plus, Jiaying requested specially for you, Ward and I know you and Kara comes as one." He adds on. Kara and FitzSimmons turns to look at me, wondering how Jiaying knew me. I give Kara a look, telling her I'll explain later. She nods slightly and turns her attention back to Coulson.

"Of course, when you visit, Coulson and May will come too, but they'll stay in the outskirts of Afterlife and we'll take you in. You four will look around Afterlife, with Gordon following behind, but from a distance." Jiaying tells us, and then looks at the said people. "And now speaking of Gordon, are you going to tell them now?" She inquires- the one thing she's actually asking them, leaving up to them. Coulson and May exchange a joint look before Coulson looks back at us.

"There is one more thing, kids." Coulson says. "Jiaying's people... well, their not like us. They are-"

"Let me make this simple," Gordon speaks up for the first time. All eyes turn on him as he takes off his sunglasses. It's only then May's earlier warning makes sense. Because Gordon has no eyes. Where there's meant to be eyes, there's skin.

"Oh lord," Simmons says and not soon after that there's a small umpth sound as Fitz faints. May rolls her eyes.

"I thought you gave them a heads up?" Coulson asks her. She looks at him.

"I did. The kid obviously forgot my warning." May responds.

"Sorry, Fitz is a little light-headed." Simmons speaks up. She kneels next to him. "Leo," she says in a soft voice. "Leo, wake up." Fitz's eyes blink back open and he sits up hurriedly. He looks at Gordon.

"I hope you don't get offended by that," he appologises, flashing him a sheepish look that I wonder if he can even see. Fitz stands back up.

"We're called Inhumans," Jiaying takes over the explaining. "We're desended from aliens and when we go through a transformation progress, we get these gifts. Gordon's is that he can transport anywhere in a flash, but it cost him his eyes. Of course, don't be fooled, he can still see- just not how you and I can." She lets her words sink in, before continuing.

"Now obviously some of our transformations aren't as visable as Gordon's, for example mine. Most of our people's transformations are not obvious to the eyes, so when you visit Afterlife, you will pass people and not know if they have undergone it or not." Jiaying pauses. "I do hope this hasn't startled you too much." She says. All this certainly explains the weird feel about her.

"What happens if we don't want to visit your home?" Simmons suddenly questions and we all turn to look at her.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Coulson says. "Do you?" He inquires.

"Oh, I do. I was just seeing if we have a choice," Simmons tells us and Coulson nods. "And when are we visiting there?" She asks.

"Tomorrow. We need to do this as quick as possible." Coulson answers. Gordon nudges Jiaying, and she nods as if reading his expression, what I don't know how she does.

"We should wrap this up; me and Gordon have other commitments to attend to." Jiaying announces. "We will see you tomorrow." Jiaying says, nodding her head in respect. Coulson returns the action. Gordon holds on to Jiaying's shoulders and then a huge, blue electrical-like force comes and in a blink of an eye, they're gone.

Coulson looks around at us. "Any questions?" He grins at our shocked faces. May shoots him a look.

"Go rest up, kids. Don't think over it too much. If you have any further questions, we'll answer it in the morning when you've had a little rest and a think." May tells us. We nod and obey, because what else can you do when The Calvary gives you an order? And, we're just too in shock to do anything else.


	8. Chapter 8, part one

**AN/:** **I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry about the wait, guys! Here's my explanation:**

 **I got hit with a major episode of writer's block when this chapter had only been half wrote, then when I had wrote some more, i lost it so that depressed me and added fuel to the fire that is writer's block. Then, I went on holiday for two weeks, what was really nice and refreshing and inspired me to write more of this. However, I also have been having writer's block with my own original storuies what really got me down, but after my refreshing break, I also got inspired to write some of that- i've wrote 27 000 words in 7 days, so yay!**

 **This technically is only half of chapter eight, and unfortunately- even though i promised- Grant and Skye aren't meeting in this chapter, or this part, at least. My reason being, in total I've wrote 4000 words for this chapter and it's still not complete. But since it is so long, I decided to spilt it into two parts, to give you guys an update and a reason behind why I haven't updated. Next part they will meet- in fact, I've wrote their meeting and if I don't say myself, it's hella cute.**

 **I am incredibly sorry about this and I can't promise that I'll update more frequently: the updates are still going to sporatic. I'm going through a sort of an emotional time right now and as I said, I've been inspired to write my original works. I was meant to update a week ago, but I didn't get round to it- stress hit me- but today, thanks to VMars lover's review, I was reminded, so voila!**

 **Enjoy, and I am really, really sorry.**

 **(As an side note, has anyone watched Fantastic four, and did you find it worth watching- in comparisson to the originals, becuase I don't know if I should go watch it as I loved the originals.)**

* * *

 **Eight, part one: Lies and potatoes**

"Would you serve it already!" I yell, my mouth watering with hunger.

"Stop hurrying me!" Lincoln yells back at me, waving the wooden spoon at me, as he stirs the delicious-smelling food that taunts me.

" _Please._ I'm dying over here!" I say, and my stomach rubbles loudly just in que. The aroma is so powerful, it is like one big tease and I haven't eaten since lunch, what was hours ago.

"Never mind your gift; I think your stomach is the one that can cause earthquakes by the sound it just caused." Lincoln grins at me as if that's the funniest thing he's ever said- what, let's face it, it's Lincoln. Of course it is.

"Just give me food and now," I demand, jumping up from my seat and coming near Lincoln. I reach for the food inside the pan, causing Lincoln to hold it above my head.

"Nuh-uh, missy. Not until it's served!" He shakes his head. I pout at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Then serve it!" I cry, my hunger over taking me. Lincoln smirks, knowing he can use this to annoy me. Because that's what our friendship is build on- ways to annoy each other in friendly ways.

"Say the magic word and I will!" He grins at me, liking having the upper hand, something I don't like him having. I glower at him.

"I'll give you the magic word, you little-"

"Skye! Lincoln! We're home," Mom announces and I cut myself out before I say the profanity in front of her- because if there's one thing she can't tolerate, it's swearing.

"Thank god!" Lincoln exclaims. "I'm pretty sure your daughter was about to kill me," he tells Mom, putting back down the pan as I back down my attack. I roll my eyes.

"Don't be do melodramatic, Lincoln. I wasn't going to kill you, I was going mutilate you," I say, a grin spreading across my face.

"Daisy! None of that talk!" Mom scolds me, and my grin quickly disappears. As much as she hates cursing, she hates graphic talk. Mom turns her attention to Lincoln.

"That smells delicious, Lincoln," she compliments him. Lincoln beams.

"Well, I learnt from the best." Where I failed at learning how to cook, Lincoln succeeded.

"Well, I hope there's enough for us," Gordon integrates himself into the conversation, smiling at us. To anyone else, outside Aftelife, a smiling man with no eyes would be enough to give them nightmares but for me, Gordon was the one who comforted me from mine when Mom didn't.

"Of course. I always make more than enough. Plus, I thought if you were going to come home late you'd rather heat something already cooked up than make it from scratch," Lincoln says as he puts the food down on the table. I leap back into my chair, eager to eat the food I've been dying for.

"I'm sorry we're late," Mom apologises as she and Gordon also take a seat. "We got held up on our business. It went on longer than I had anticipated," She informs us.

"What was your business?" I inquire, the discussion I overheard last week still fresh in my mind. Mom takes a bite of the Kale.

"Don't concern yourself with it, it's nothing." Mom dismisses it, even though I can tell it's anything but _nothing._

"But if it's something that meant you have personal business twice in such a short time, surely it's not nothing." I insist, wanting to know more about what I overheard, even if I know there's no use.

"I said it's nothing, Daisy." Mom's tone is sharp and she gives me a look. I sign, knowing I won't get anywhere. If she doesn't want to tell me, she won't.

"So, what did you do today?" Gordon asks us, breaking the silence that had formed.

"I visited Raina and played her some of my music," I tell him. "You know, the new tune I learnt." I add on. Gordon nods, knowing what I'm talking about.

"And how is Raina? I haven't seen her in a while." Gordon asks. I take a bite out of my food, before answering.

"She's good. She had a dream the other day, but it made no sense to her. Her visions are just not making much sense," I say, my voice sympathetic for my friend.

"And what about you, Lincoln?" He faces in the direction of Lincoln. Lincoln shrugs.

"Well, as you know, you dropped me off at med school so I did some medical training stuff," Lincoln said. "And then when you returned me, I slept. I was up all night; I couldn't sleep very well." Lincoln fills us in. "I also visited Tarryn," He adds. Me and Lincoln decided that sometimes we'd visit her together and sometimes we'd visit her one-on-one.

"Oh, tomorrow, I'm visiting her." I tell them, remembering. "I'm going to show her my music," I say. Mom looks up, sharply.

"Tomorrow you'll be visiting Tarryn?" She asks, to clarify. I shoot her a weird look before nodding.

"Yeah. I hope she finds the music soothing like Raina does," I say, choosing to ignore mom's slightly weird behaviour. My mom's shoulders relax, making me realize they were tense in the first place.

"Good, you're visiting Tarryn." Mom says, more to herself, making both me and Lincoln look confusedly at her, what mom notices. "I mean, it's good that you're forming a bond with her. You two are good transitioners in the making," Mom explains and Lincoln nods, buying it but I don't. Mom's acting strange and I don't like it.

"That was just delicious," Mom moves on the conversation as she finishes her dinner. Lincoln smiles happily.

"I agree," I say, deciding to drop mom's weird behaviour. "You're a really good cook," I compliment him as I put away my plate.

"I've got to agree with Skye. You're almost as good as Jiaying here," Gordon chimes in as he also puts away his plate.

"Thanks," Lincoln says.

"Now, you kids go upstairs, Gordon and I will finish tidying up this." Mom says. I can't help but think as we leave the room it's more as a dismissal to get us out the room than a polite gesture. If I wasn't with Lincoln, I'd spy on them, but as I am, I'll let it go.

::

The next morning I awake early. When I awake early, you know it's never good as I'm such a afternoon person, not a morning one. I try to go back to sleep, but can't. For some reason, I have an feeling of unsettle and I can't get back in a comfy position. It took me forever to fall asleep anyway, due to the suspicion I have about what my mother is up to.

It's an awful feeling when I suspect my mother is up to something, because I won't find out what it is as she just wants to mollicoddle me. It sucks to be her daughter sometimes. Her love just means she's so protective over me and it can be suffocating.

I sit up, deciding I'll never get anymore sleep. It's like when it's the eve of your birthday- you can never sleep solidly as you're too excited for it, you're too curious to find out what your presents are.

As I open up my curtains, I wonder what I'm going to do. I told Tarryn I'd visit her at 11, and it's now 8. That means I have 3 hours to kill before then. I hate being bored, but bored in the morning is always the worst.

I walk over to my wardrobe, deciding that whatever I do to kill time, I shouldn't do it clad in my tank top and shorts I pass off as pajamas. I brush my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail at the back, needing to get the dark hair out of my way. I sort out my bangs before leaving my bedroom.

I don't know what I'm going to do- because what is there to do at 8 in the morning? However, I know that I'm not going to find an activity to do in my room.

This is a time that I don't like being in Li Shi, on the fact there is nothing to do. I like being bored when I'm staying with my father in the city. There's much more to do. I don't know if that's because I haven't grown up there or not.

As much as I love Li Shi, sometimes the blissful slow-paced feel of it can be boring, compared to the fast-pace city my dad lives in. Most of us who grew up here tends to do courses in the cities, like Lincoln is doing his medical course but there isn't much what I want to do. The only thing I've always known I've wanted to do is use my gifts for the good of others, for the good of my people. That's why I originally wanted to travel, to see if there's any professions that sparks an interest in me, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want to help others.

I wonder what my future will be like, sometimes. I'm nearly 21 and my career choice is to be a transitioner- what, while being a great thing, isn't something outside the box. I've wanted to see the world, but I want to see it while helping people with my inhuman gifts. The only ' _human_ ' skill I've ever really had is a knack for computers, when I visit my father.

I pass the transitioning rooms as I walk outside, the early morning sun beaming on me- or rather the transition room I went into when I went through the mist; when I changed. It seems so long ago, but at the same time it feels like yesterday.

 _"I wonder what my gift will be," I say to Lincoln as we walk the streets of Li Shi. "Maybe it will be some telekinetic gift," I think, motioning with my hands, imagining how it would be like for things to move at my will. Lincoln rolls his eyes at me._

 _"Or maybe it will change you're physical appearance so that you are never the same again," he adds on dryly. I look at him, stopping in my hyped-up walk._

 _"What's up with you?" I demand. "This time next week we'll have our change- the thing we've waited our whole lives for- and your acting miserable?" I snap, glowering at him._

 _"What's up with me?" Lincoln asks incredulously. "Daisy, next week, we'll be a whole different person. We may not even_ _ **recognise**_ _ourselves!" He snaps back. I soften my glare; when Lincoln uses my given name, you know it's serious. He only uses it when he's really mad- like the time I accidentally destroyed his art project that he may or may not of bedn working on for a month- or when he's really stressed out and nervous._

 _"Are you having second thoughts?" I ask him softly. I can theorise of what my gift may be later; right now, my best friend needs serious Skye- or rather Daisy, not daydreaming, excitable Skye._

 _"What? No, of course not. I'm just... nervous. This will change us, forever," Lincoln says. "What if we're not ready for it? We're only 13, Skye." He points out. I rest my hands comfortingly on his shoulders._

 _"It will be okay; we're nearly 14." I crack a smile but stops as I see Lincoln still isn't in thd jokey mood. "Mom wouldn't have chosen us for the transitioning right now if she didn't think we're ready. You know that as much as I do." I say. Lincoln nods, his eyebrows furrowed in distress._

 _"I know that," he sighs. "And I know Jiaying knows we're ready but... what if we're not?" He repeats again. I go to say something, but he silences me by holding up his hand before I can even begin._

 _"We've always wanted to do this, it's in our blood, right?" I nod. "I'm not saying I'm thinking what if we think we want it but we don't. Because I know I want to change, I want to go through the mist." He pauses again._

 _"I'm not even saying that we're not prepared, because we know the concenquences of it, like Gordon. We even know that this will cause us to be huntef outside even more, like my Nana." A mist of sadness covers Lincoln's eyes for a brief seconds before he continues._

 _"I'm just saying... I'm worried because we do know what can happen. We know the stories- sometimes the gift can too much to handle and it sends someone spiralling to the dark side." And there we have it; the root of Lincoln's anxiety. I give his shoulders a gentle squeeze._

 _"It will be okay." I tell him, my voice firm. "You are the most nicest, sweetest, rule-obedient person I have ever met. You won't spiral out of control, I promise." I assure him, smilling gently. The worry in his eyes doesn't even fade for less than a second before it's back._

 _"What about you?" He questions. I blink at him._

 _"What?" I ask back, not expecting this._

 _"Can you promise me you won't either?" He adds on to his question._

 _"What?" I parrot myself._

 _"Yes, I'm nice. Yes, I won't lose control but what about you? You've always been a lose canon, one foot off the wagon, Daisy. So, can you promise me that you won't lose control?" He asks. A small distance away, birds sing and villagers talk but I don't make a sound._

 _"Thought not," Lincoln mutters before commencing to walk again. This time my legs don't follow him as the question looms in my head._ _**Can you promise me that you won't lose control?**_


End file.
